Harry Potter und das Schutzschild
by francis
Summary: Es handelt sich um Harry's fünftes Schuljahr. Noch in den Sommerferien wird er angegriffen und muss ins St.Mungos gebracht werden.
1. Im Ligusterweg

Titel: Harry Potter und das Schutzschild

Autor: francis 

Inhalt: Es handelt sich um Harry's fünftes Schuljahr.

Noch wärend den Sommerferien wird Harry angegriffen doch das ist noch

längst nicht alles...

Auch Remus Lupin und Sirius Black sind von der Partie, doch lest selbst.

Feedback: f.hautmann@bluewin.ch 

Altersbeschränkung: 12

Disclaimer: Alle Charakteren gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Kategorie: Abenteuer

An die Leser: Das hier habe ich schon vor langer zeit geschrieben oder besser gesagt angefangen, Es war und ist mein erster versuch eine ff. zu schreiben.

Ich glaube sie ist, rein von dem was ich beurteilen kann, nicht so gut geschrieben                    wie Voldemorts Revange.

Wenn man VR überhaupt als gut geschrieben bezeichnen kann. *lol*

Jetzt arbeite ich an dieser Story nur noch wenn ich bei VR wieder mal eine Schreibblockade habe was öfters vor kommt als mir lieb ist. *grummel*

Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir auch hier ein paar Kommentare schreibt.

Oder sagt mir ob ich die Story lieber verwerfen soll.

Was ich noch sagen muss ist, das wort Klüngel wurde mir von allen seiten abgeraten.

Doch ich hatte schon immer einen Dickschädel und schließlich benutzte Joanne Rowling genau dieses wort in ihrem ersten Harry

                    Potter Band.

                                               ***********

                                             Im Ligusterweg!

Der Hogwartsexpress war gerade im Bahnhof Kings-Cross  eingefahren. 

Es stiegen jede menge Kinder und Teenager aus.

Wenn man ihnen in die Augen sah, konnte man glückliche und strahlende

Augen erkennen.

War ja auch kein Wunder, schließlich begannen jetzt die ersehnten Sommerferien.

Leider gab es aber auch  Schüler, dessen Augen nicht so glücklich aussahen

Diese dachten sicher an ihren verstorbenen Mitschüler Cedric Diggory und an das was gegen Ende letzten Schuljahres passiert war.

Sie hatten zwar keine Einzelheiten erfahren, wussten aber das Voldemort  wieder 

Auferstanden war, was den (meisten) Schülern Angst bescherte.

Cedric wurde im letzten Schuljahr von Wurmschwanz getötet, der auf 

Lord Voldemort's Befehl hin gehandelt hatte.

Harry konnte Voldemort ein erneutes Mal entkommen, da ihm die Echos aus 

Voldemort's Zauberstab erschienen waren und ihm geholfen hatten zu entkommen.

Doch auch Harry war nicht unbeschadet geblieben. Die körperlichen Wunden waren schnell verheilt gewesen, doch was blieb waren die Seelischen Wunden.

Harry machte sich große Vorwürfe. 

Er dachte immer noch, das er für Cedric`s tot die Verantwortung trug.

Und dieses Gefühl konnte ihm niemand nehmen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine waren in der Zwischenzeit bei Mrs. Weasley angekommen. 

Molly Weasley begrüßte alle aufs Herzlichste. 

Doch als ihr Blick auf Harry viel, erschrak sie ein wenig. 

Harrys Augen die normalerweise voller Tatendrang schelmisch funkelten, sahen jetzt 

einfach nur stumpf und leer aus, als ob jeder Lebensmut und alles Glück aus ihm gewichen wäre.

"Wie geht's dir Harry?" ,fragte Mrs.Weasley.

Harry tat so, als ob es ihm prima ginge und setzte ein Lächeln auf.

Er wollte mit dem, was gegen Ende letzes Schuljahres passiert war, alleine klarkommen. 

Er hatte die mitleidvollen Augen satt, die ständig um ihn herum waren.

Mrs. Weasley merkte genau was in ihm vorgeht. Sie sah sein Lächeln das Harrys 

Augen nicht erreicht hat, traurig an.

"Mir geht's gut, Mrs. Weasley.

Machen sie sich mal keine sorgen um mich."

Hermine verabschiedete sich als erste, da sie ihre Eltern entdeckt hatte, sie wollte sie nach langem wieder einmal in die Arme schließen.

Ron, Harry und Mrs. Weasley gingen langsam zusammen dem Ausgang entgegen, draußen sah Harry auch schon Onkel Vernon, der ihn grimmig anschaute.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von einander. Mrs. Weasley nahm ihn in ihre Arme gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte ihm noch, das er gut auf sich aufpassen sollte.

Harry nickte und ging dann auf Onkel Vernon zu.

"Schreib mir mal eine Eule", rief Ron ihm noch zu und winkte ihm zum Abschied. 

Die Fahrt mit Onkel Vernon in den Ligusterweg war alles andere als angenehm.

"Was hast du eigentlich so lange getrödelt?" Meckerte sein Onkel.

"Die anderen Schüler sind schon längst herausgekommen, aber du, du hast es ja nicht nötig.

Denkst wohl, ich hab den ganzen Tag Zeit dich herum zu  Kutschieren."

So ging es wärend der ganzen Fahrt weiter, nur ab und zu wurde sein Onkel abgelenkt, als ihn hupende Autos und Motorräder überholten.

"Fahren wie die Sonntagsfahrer!" Meckerte er.

Harry dagegen wunderte sich nicht, das sie dauernd überholt wurden. 

So langsam wie wir Fahren, ist das kein Wunder, dachte er, hütete sich aber davor, 

es laut auszusprechen, da er sich sonst sicher schon die erste Ohrfeige eingefangen hätte.

Als sie im Ligusterweg Nummer vier ankamen, nahm Onkel Vernon Harry`s 

Schulbücher und steckte sie zusammen mit dem Feuerblitz in die kleine Kammer unter der Treppe, die Harry früher als Schlafkammer diente.

Letztes Jahr durfte er die Bücher mit in sein Zimmer nehmen. 

Hauptsächlich war dies der Verdienst von Sirius gewesen.

Doch dieses mal wurden sie wieder weg gesperrt. 

Harry hatte so etwas schon gedacht.

Der Vorfall als die Weasleys ihn abgeholt hatten, würden sie  nicht so schnell vergessen. 

Harry brachte fast ein Lächeln zustande, wenn er an das Würgzungen Toffe dachte, 

das Dudley gegessen hatte oder an Tante Petunias Gesicht als die Weasleys die 

Bretter vom Kamin weg sprengten, weil er zugenagelt gewesen war, und sie nicht herauskamen, da sie mit Flohpulver gereist waren.

Aber Harry hatte die meisten Bücher die er wirklich benötigt unter seiner schlabberigen, grünen Jacke versteckt, die  einmal Dudley gehört hatte.

Harry lief mit Hedwig die Treppen hoch und ging in sein Zimmer.

Er setzte den Käfig auf seinen Schreibtisch und gab Hedwig ein Schälchen kaltes 

Wasser und ein paar Körner zu fressen.

Harry hatte die Reise in den Ligusterweg ganz schön mitgenommen, so das er sich einwenig hinlegte. 

Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten und schon war er eingeschlafen.

Er musste etwa eine oder zwei Stunden vergangen sein, da weckte ihn eine fürchterlich hoch kreischende Stimme die in auffahren lies.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er wusste, wo er war, und wem er die Stimme zuordnen musste.

Tante Petunia!

"Komm endlich runter, du kannst das Abendbrot machen", schrie sie zu ihm hoch.

Er ging raschen Schrittes runter in die Küche. 

Er wollte seiner Tante nicht schon am ersten Tag die Gelegenheit geben in 

An zu meckern.

Harry richtete Käse, Fleisch, Wurst, Butter und Brot her, deckte den Tisch und sagte dann seiner Tante das man Essen kann.

Als die Familie Dursley und Harry sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatten und sich jeder etwas genommen hatte, hielt Onkel Vernon noch eine Ankündigung für Harry.

,,Harry-'', sagte er schroff.

"Wir Fahren nächsten Freitag zu Magda in die Ferien und werden dort etwa drei 

Wochen bleiben..."

Oh nein, drei Wochen bei Tante Magda und ihren Kötern das halt ich nicht aus!

Wieso schicken sie mich nicht gleich nach St. Brutos oder zu Draco Malfoy, dachte

Harry.

"...aber du wirst uns nicht begleiten", sprach sein Onkel weiter.

"Nach dem was du letztes mal mit der Armen angestellt hast-" Vernon knirschte mit den Zähnen. "-kannst du unmöglich mitkommen.

Du wirst so lange bei Mrs. Figg Wohnen. 

Und ich warne dich."  Seine Stimme wurde um einige Töne bedrohlicher.

"Sollte irgend etwas absonderliches vorfallen, werde ich persönlich dafür Sorge 

tragen das du Zeit deines Lebens nie wieder etwas zu lachen haben wirst.

Ist das klar?"

Harry nickte zur Bestätigung.

Wer weiß vielleicht werden die drei Wochen bei Mrs Figg nicht mal so schlecht dachte er.

Harry war sich sicher das der Aufenthalt bei seiner Nachbarin sehr interessant sein könnte.

Er war sich noch nicht 100% sicher aber er hatte die Vermutung oder den verdacht das Mrs. Figg eventuell eine Hexe sein könnte.

Da Dumbledore letztes Schuljahr die alten Kämpfer erwähnt hatte und da viel auch der Name Arabella Figg und schließlich wollte Dumbledore auch das er hier im Ligusterweg bleibt, wärend den Sommerferien.

Da er hier angeblich gut geschützt sein sollte.

Was wenn das Arabella's verdienst war?

Die Zeit bis am Freitag kam Harry unendlich lang vor. 

Er hatte das Gefühl als würden ihm die Dursleys noch extra viel Arbeit auftragen. 

Er musste das Unkraut jäten, den Rasen mähen, die Garage entrümpeln und auch ewig seiner Tante zur Hand gehen.

Doch das alles wäre ja noch gegangen, wenn sein fetter Cousin Dudley ihm nicht so schrecklich auf die Nerven gegangen wäre.

Irgendwann wurde es ihm wohl zu langweilig, da Harry ihn einfach wie Luft 

Behandelte und lies ihn in Ruhe.

Doch dann war es endlich soweit, es war Freitagvormittag und Tante Petunia 

brachte den Klüngel wie sie Harry seit seiner Ankunft als Baby im Ligusterweg 

immer wieder gern nannte zu Arabella Figg.

War nicht wirklich spannend, nee?

Aber ab dem dritten geht's dann dafür so richtig los.

Das nächste ist leider auch nicht viel anders als das hier aber irgendwie gehört das nun mal dazu.

Bye

francis


	2. Bei Arabella

Titel: Harry Potter Und das Schutzschild  
Autor: Francis   
Inhalt: Es handelt sich um Harrys fünftes Schuljahr.  
Noch wärend den Sommerferien wird Harry angegriffen, doch das ist noch  
längst nicht alles....  
Remus Lupin und Sirius Black sind auch mit von der partie.   
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charakteren gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling ausser die  
Greenwoods und die Jonsons.  
Betaleserin: Neca  
********************  
Bei Arabella!  
"Oh guten Tag Mrs.Dursley, ich hab sie so früh ja gar nicht erwartet."  
Sagte Mrs. Figg als sie die Tür öffnete und sah, wer geklingelt hatte.  
"Ja, wir haben uns entschieden schon am Vormittag loszufahren. Ich hoffe es macht ihnen nichts aus das ich ihnen   
Harry schon jetzt bringe?"  
Sagte Petunia kurz angebunden.  
"Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung und machen sie sich bloss keine sorgen um Harry, wir werden uns sicher gut   
verstehen."  
Petunia nickte, sah Harry noch einmal scharf an, was, wie Harry Interpretierte, so viel wie, ,,das du mir bloss   
nichts abnormales anstellst'' bedeutete.  
Petunia verabschiedete sich von Arabella, aber natürlich nicht von Harry, und ging dann wieder zurück, wo   
Vernon und Dudley schon im Auto mit Gepackten Koffern auf sie warteten.  
Jetzt wandte sich Arabella Harry zu und begrüsste ihn, und bot ihm auch gleich das du an, was Harry gerne   
annahm.  
"Komm Harry ich zeig dir dein Zimmer."  
Gemeinsam stiegen sie eine Wendeltreppe empor, gingen dann einen Gang entlang   
wo sie ihn, in das zweite Zimmer von links führte.  
Er betrat das Zimmer, das einen wunderbaren Parkettboden aufwies.  
Es war sehr geräumig und hatte zwei Fenster von denen aus man direkt auf die Strasse hinunterblicken konnte.   
Weisse Vorhänge auf denen Blumen bestickt waren schmückten die Fenster.   
Über seinem Bett prangte dazu noch ein Dachfenster mit dem man Nachts wahrscheinlich wunderbar die Sterne   
beobachten konnte,wie er sich dachte.  
In dem geräumigem Zimmer war auch ein Schreibtisch aus Buchenholz, wo er seine Hausaufgaben machen konnte,   
daneben, etwas weiter rechts stand ein grosser Schrank, in dem er viel platz für seine Klamotten finden würde.  
Er stellte seine Tasche in der sich seine Kleider und Bücher befanden auf sein Bett.  
"Gefällt dir dein Zimmer?"  
Fragte Arabella.  
"Ja, es ist toll, so ein grosses Zimmer hatte ich noch nie.  
Vielen dank Arabella."  
Sagte Harry überglücklich.  
"Du kannst ja schon mal in Ruhe deine Sachen auspacken, ich ruf dich dann, wenn es Mittagessen gibt."  
Harry nickte ihr zu.  
Harry fing sofort an seine Kleider in den Schrank zu räumen, packte seine Bücher aus (die er vor den Dursleys   
versteckt gehalten hatte.) und legte sie auf seinem Schreibtisch nieder.   
Danach wollte er noch schnell einen Brief an Sirius schreiben.   
Hedwig würde sicher froh sein endlich wieder einmal einen Auftrag zu erhalten.  
Musste sie doch die ganze zeit, bei den Dursley, still in ihrem Käfig sitzen bleiben.  
  
Hallo Sirius!  
Wie geht's dir denn so?  
Mir geht es gut.  
Im Moment muss ich nicht bei den Dursleys leben, sie sind für drei Wochen zu Onkel Vernons Schwester Magda   
gefahren.  
Du kannst dich doch sicher an sie erinnern ich hab dir mal von ihr erzählt.  
Das ist die, die ich mal aus versehen aufgeblasen habe.  
Naja, jedenfalls bleiben sie dort drei ganze Wochen und ich kann so lange bei unserer Nachbarin wohnen und die   
ist richtig nett.  
Auch hat sie mir noch keine Katzenbilder gezeigt (was sie doch sonst immer getan hat sobald ich ihre Türschwelle   
betrat) was sie noch symphatischer macht.  
Ich hab hier ein wunderschönes, grosses Zimmer für mich alleine.  
Ich weiss gar nicht was ich mit so viel platz für mich alleine anfangen soll.  
Aber ich bin mir sicher, das mir da schon was einfällt.  
Ich nehme an das du mir nicht sagen kannst wo du bist und was du so machst?  
Aber ich würde mich freuen wenn du mir mal Schreibst auch wenn ich sicher bin das du viel zu tun hast.  
Mach dir keine sorgen um mich und pass auf dich auf.  
Harry.  
Harry las den Brief noch einmal durch und fand, das er ihn so lassen konnte.  
Er ging zu Hedwigs Käfig und öffnete ihn. Liess sie heraus flattern und als sie sich auf seinem Schreibtisch   
niederlies band er ihr das Stück Pergament an den Fuss.  
Harry streckte seinen rechten Arm aus, so das Hedwig sich darauf nieder lassen konnte.  
Er lief mit ihr zum Fenster, öffnete es und sagte zu Hedwig: ,,bring das zu Sirius aber pass auf das du nicht   
verfolgt wirst."  
Hedwig kniff Harry noch einmal zutraulich in den Finger und flog davon.  
  
  
Kurze zeit später klopfte es an Harrys Tür.  
"Ja", rief er etwas ungewohnt, denn bei den Dursleys wurde nie an seine Zimmertüre geklopft, sondern sie wurde   
immer (falls sich jemand mal zu ihm verirrte) mit Donner und Doria aufgerissen.  
Ohne an das Wort, ,,Privatsphäre'' zu denken.  
"Das Mittagessen steht bereit, kommst du bitte runter?"  
,,Ich komm gleich!'' entgegnete Harry.  
  
Der Tag verlief ziemlich schnell und schon bald brach der Abend herein.  
Arabella wünschte Harry eine gute Nacht und legte sich schlafen.  
Harry war noch nicht besonders müde und wollte die Zeit auch gleich sinnvoll nutzen. Er ging die Bücher des   
letzten Jahres nochmals gründlich durch.  
Er war ziemlich zufrieden mit sich, er hatte so ziemlich alles behalten was er letztes Jahr durchgenommen hatte,   
obwohl er nicht immer sehr viel zeit zum lernen gehabt hatte, da er ja am Trimagischen Tunier -nicht ganz   
freiwillig- teilgenommen hatte.  
Müde ging er dann schlussendlich auch zu Bett und Träumte wieder diesen einen schrecklichen Traum, der ihn   
stehts Nacht für Nacht verfolgte.  
  
Er stand mit Cedric vor dem Pokal. Doch Cedric wollte ihn nicht nehmen. Er wollte, das Harry ihn nahm.  
Nach einer nervigen Auseinandersetzung machte Harry dann den vorschlag, das sie ihn zusammen nehmen könnten.  
Cedric war einverstanden, da es dann ein gemeinsamer Sieg für Hogwarts wäre.  
(Harrys Unterbewusstsein schrie, nein berührt ihn nicht, es ist eine falle, doch sie hörten ihn wie immer nicht.)  
Sie berührten ihn gemeinsam.  
Doch was beide nicht wissen konnten, das der Pokal ein Portschlüssel war, der sie direkt in die Arme von   
Voldemord führte.  
Wurmschwanz legte auf Cedrig den Todesfluch und Cedrig Digorry starb vor Harrys Augen.   
Harry selbst wurde danach an einen Grabstein gefesselt und musste der Prozedur der Wiederauferstehung   
Voldemorts ,,ungewollt'' beiwohnen.  
Nachdem der Dunkle Lord seinen Körper erhalten hatte forderte er Harry zum Duell heraus, wobei ihnen   
etwa zwei Dutzend Todesser beiwohnten.  
Doch Harry konnte ihm erneut entkommen, dank den Echos die aus Voldemords Zauberstab gekommen waren.  
  
Harry wachte schweissgebadet auf. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
//Nicht schon wieder, jede nacht hab ich diesen Traum//  
//Das wird wohl meine strafe sein weil schon wieder jemand wegen mir Sterben   
musste.//  
Harry hasste diese Träume und doch dachte er, das es die gerechte Strafe für ihn ist.  
Er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. Momentan konnte er ans weiter Schlafen nicht denken.  
Irgend wann musste er dann von seiner Müdigkeit übermandt worden sein, denn er schlief sitzend in seinem Bett   
ein.  
Diese schrecklichen Alpträume, die er fast jede nacht hatte, hinterliesen bei ihm auch körperliche Spuren.  
Er hatte sicherlich schon an die sieben Kilogramm abgenommen und bei seinem sonst schon schmächtigen Körper   
war dies deutlich zu sehen.  
Ausserdem hatte er dunkle Ringe unter seinen glanzlosen Augen.  
Tagsüber konnte sich Harry beschäftigen, so das er nicht an Cedric denken musste doch Nachts holten ihn seine   
Gedanken immer wieder ein.  
  
Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Hedwig schon wieder zurück.  
//Dann kann Sirius ja gar nicht so weit weg sein//   
Er las den Brief sorgfälltig durch.  
  
Hallo Harry!  
Ich bin froh, das du nicht die ganze zeit bei diesen Muggels sein musst, und freue mich das du zu Arabella   
konntest, wenigstens für eine weile.   
Bitte sag mir bescheid wenn du irgend etwas seltsames beobachtest oder deine Narbe schmerzt.  
Und Harry -falls du mich brauchst oder einfach mit mir reden möchtest schreib mir und ich werde sofort kommen.  
Versuch die Ferien einwenig zu geniessen und denk nicht zuviel nach.  
Bis bald  
Sirius  
Harry las den Brief noch ein paar mal durch und stuzte dann bei einer stelle.  
Arabella?  
Wieso weiss Sirius das ich bei Arabella bin, fragte sich Harry.  
Ich habe ihm doch nur geschrieben, das ich bei meiner Nachbarin drei wochen sein werde.  
Ich könnte genausogut zu den Greenwoods oder den Jonsens gegangen sein.  
Woher weiss er also das ich bei Arabella bin?  
und jetzt wo er so darüber nachdachte war ihm klar das alles eingefädelt sein musste.  
Und noch eines wurde Harry klar.  
// Dann ist Arabella sicher die alte Kämpferin, sonst hätte Sirius doch keinen Kontakt zu ihr.//  
  
Gross wundern tat dies ihn aber nicht, sie war schon immer die einzige gewesen die ihn auf der Strasse gerüsst   
hatte, und steht's immer ein freundliches Wort für ihn übrig hatte, und das, obwohl Tante Petunia ihr sicher   
erzählt hatte, das er eine Plage war und jetzt in St.Brutos in die Schule ging.  
Eine Schule für unheilbar Kriminelle.  
Harry hatte seinen Entschluss nun gefasst.  
Er ging nun direkt zu Arabella hinunter und wollte sie direkt vor den Pranger stellen.  
Das ist vielleicht nicht gerade die feine Art, aber sie hat es mir schliesslich auch Jahrelang vorenthalten, dachte er  
sich.  
//Warum eigentlich?//  
//Warum hat sie mir nie erzählt das sie eine Hexe ist?//  
Harry ging hinunter in das Wohnzimmer, wo Arabella auf einer Geblümten Couch sass und in einer Zeitung las.  
"Morgen Arabella!"  
Sagte Harry.  
"Oh, guten Morgen Harry" sagte sie etwas schwer atmend.  
"Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt. Hast du schon gefrühstückt?"  
Fragte Arabella?  
"Nein,ich bin gerade eben runtergekommen. Ich hab vorhin noch `ne Eule von Sirius bekommen und wollte erst   
lesen was er schreibt.   
Du kennst ihn doch oder?"  
Fragte er spitzbübisch.  
,,Liest du da etwa den Tagesphrofeten?''  
Arabella machte ein sichtlich geschocktes Gesicht, hatte es aber schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.  
"Sirius? Tagesphrofet?  
Ich kann mich an keinen Sirius erinnern." sagte sie, und versuchte es möglichst glaubhaft darzustellen.   
,,Und was soll ein Tagesphrofet sein?  
"Wie kommst du darauf das ich diesen Sirius kennen sollte?"  
"Ach", sagte Harry, "ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das du ihn kennst.  
Ich glaube nähmlich nicht, dass es ein Zufall ist, dass ich bei dir in den Ferien bin.  
Professor Dumbledore hat letztes Schuljahr auch noch etwas von den alten Kämpfern erzählt.  
Und was für ein Zufall, das ausgerechnet der Name Arabella Figg gefallen ist.   
Und wie du weisst, hab ich heute einen Brief von Sirius bekommen und er hat sich, sagen wir mal ein wenig   
verplappert."  
Harry lächelte verschmitzt.  
"Ich hab Sirius zwar geschrieben das ich drei wochen bei einer Nachbarin sein werde, da die Dursleys in die   
Ferien gefahren sind, aber einen Namen habe ich nicht genannt.  
Und ich finde es doch etwas seltsam, das er schreibt, er hofft, das ich bei Arabella schöne Ferien habe oder was  
meinst du?"  
Ich schliesse daraus jedenfalls, das Sirius dich kennen muss, auch glaube ich nicht das du ein Muggle bist, dafür   
sieht dein Haus und deine umgebung sagen wir mal einwenig zu merkwürdig aus.  
Mekwürdig?  
Fragte Arabella und legte dabei ihren Kopf schief.  
Zumbeispiel, finde ich es merkwürdig das mann nie jemand den Garten machen sieht, und doch sieht er immer so  
gepflegt aus.  
Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das du deinem Garten mit ein wenig Zauberei auf die sprünge hilfst.  
Arabella hatte nun ein lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, sie merkte das leugnen nichts brachte.  
,,Da hat sich Sirius wohl wieder mal verplappert, na warte wen ich den in die Finger kriege.  
"Tja ich gratuliere dir Harry du hast deinen Ruf wirklich nicht umsonst.  
Du bist gerade mal knapp zwei Tage bei mir und hast mein Geheimniss schon geknackt."  
Du solltest wirklich mal überlegen ob du nicht Auror werden willst.  
"Was für einen Ruf den?"  
Fragte Harry neugierig.  
"Na, das man vor dir nichts Geheimhalten kann.  
Übrigens eine vorteilhafte eigenschaft, die dir als Auror sehr nützlich währe.  
Man kann vor dir etwas noch so gut verbergen, du entdeckst es immer irgendwie.  
Das haben mir nähmlich Dumbledore und Sirius schon erzählt und mich gleich vorgewarnt das ich vorsichtig sein   
soll.  
Ich dachte schon, das du es in den drei Wochen rauskriegen wirst, aber gleich am zweiten Tag? meinen respekt   
Harry."  
Aber Sirius werde ich auch noch was erzählen, Das kannst du mir glauben. 


	3. Auf in die Vergangenheit

Titel: Harry Potter und das Schutzschild

Autor: Francis 

Inhalt: Es handelt sich um Harrys fünftes Schuljahr.

          Noch wärend der Sommerferien wird er angegriffen, doch das ist noch 

          längst nicht alles.....

          Remus Lupin und Sirius Black sind auch mit von der partie.

Disclaimer: alle Charakteren gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling bis auf 

                Alice Zweighorn

Betaleserin: Neca

                                             **************

                                       Auf, in die Vergangenheit!

Harry dachte noch lange an jenen Morgen zurück als er Arabella entlarvt hatte.

Harry hatte ihr viele fragen gestellt.

Wie zum Beispiel:

-Wieso hast du mir nie erzählt das du eine Hexe bist?

-Woher kennst du Sirius?

-Warum hast du mir nie Erzählt das ich ein Zauberer bin?

So ging es eine ganze weile weiter und Arabella beantwortete seine fragen so gut sie konnte.

Also Harry, als du damals in den Ligusterweg gekommen bist, hat mich Professor Dumbledore gebeten ein oder auch zwei Augen auf dich zu haben.

Was ich dann auch tat.

Professor Dumbledore wollte das du bei deinen Verwandten lebst und erstmals fern von der Magierwelt aufwächst.

Da er befürchtet hatte das dies zuviel für einen kleinen Jungen wäre.

Du wärst überall empfangen worden als wärst du Merlin persönlich.

Überall hätte man dir aufgelauert, um den Jungen zu sehen, der lebt.

Darum habe ich dir auch nie erzählt das du ein Zauberer bist.

Diese Aufgabe hätten eigentlich die Dursleys gehabt, wenn du alt genug gewesen wärst, aber die haben das wohl gründlich in den Sand gesetzt.

Und woher ich Sirius kenne!?

Sirius hat, bevor er nach Askaban kam, im Ministerium gearbeitet, ich hatte ein paar mal mit ihm zu tun und lernte ihn so kennen.

Als ich dann gehört hatte, was Sirius getan haben soll, wusste ich nicht was ich glauben sollte.

Die Beweislage gegen ihn war ja eindeutig, doch irgendwie wollte ich es nicht wahrhaben, und als mir Dumbledore dann vor zwei Jahren erzählt hatte was wirklich passiert war, haben wir wieder Kontakt miteinander aufgenommen.

Harry war bereits über einer Woche Bei Arabella und fand, dass er noch nie so schöne Ferien hatte.

Auch sein Geburtstag war in der Zwischenzeit gewesen und Arabella ging zur Feier des Tages mit ihm ein Eis Essen. (Was noch nie jemand bisher getan hatte.)

Gegen Mittag traf dann eine Schuleule ein, und im Schlepptau kamen noch Hagrith's zerrupfte Eule, Pig, und Hedwig, die ein Geschenk von Hermine brachte.

Zuerst nahm er Pig das Päcklein ab, die schon die ganze zeit ein Riesenspektakel aufführte.

Zuerst las er die Karte die Beigelegt war.

Hallo Harry!

Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Geburtstag.

Leider kannst du dieses Jahr nicht zu uns in die Ferien kommen.

Mom und Dad meinen, das du sicherer im Ligusterweg bist und das Dumbledore schon weiß was er tut.

Ich hab wirklich alles versucht, Sorry.

Da du den Tagespropheten nicht bekommst, habe ich dir noch einen interessanten Zeitungsausschnitt beigelegt.

Es ist zwar schon ein etwas älterer Bericht, so ca. zwei Wochen, bin mir aber sicher, das er dir immer noch gefällt.

Ich soll dir noch von allen Grüße bestellen.

Schick mir mal ne Eule. 

Ron 

Harry nahm zuerst den Beiliegenden Zeitungsausschnitt aus dem Kuvert.

Die Überschrift lautete: 

Schlechte Zeiten für Rita Kimmkorn.

Unsere Reporterin Rita Kimmkorn, die immer wieder gerne Staub aufgewirbelt hat, liegt zur Zeit in einem magischen Krankenhaus.

Der Grund dafür ist, das sie eine Menge Post (Heuler) , die  mit Jensteen Flüchen ausgestattet waren, bekommen hat.

Sehr viele Zauberer und Hexen gönnen es ihr von Herzen, wie ich, durch eine Umfrage herausgefunden habe.

Vor einiger Zeit hat sie einen Artikel verfasst, in dem sie Harry Potter als einen gemeingefährlichen Jungen  darstellte.

Zur folge hatte dieser Artikel, das sie tonnenweise Heuler bekommen hatte.

Zur Zeit muss sie sich  in einem uns unbekannten Krankenhaus erholen.

Selbst schuld, kann ich da nur sagen.

Wie kann man auch nur Harry Potter in ein derart schlechtes licht stellen.

Musste den der arme Junge nicht schon genug durchmachen?

Das hat er ganz gewiss nicht verdient.

Im Namen ganzen Tagespropheten möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, sie lies diesen Artikel ohne mein wissen Drucken.

Alice Zweighorn Chefredaktorin des Tagespropheten

Das war das schönste Geschenk, das ihm Ron hätte machen können, dachte Harry.

Es passte Harry zwar nicht das er schon wieder hervorgetan wurde, doch die Kimmkorn Schnecke hatte dafür endlich ihre verdiente Strafe bekommen.

Er legte den Artikel bei seite und öffnete das Paket, das Pig ihm mitgebracht hatte.

Es war schön mit einem grünen Papier verpackt. Darin befanden sich eine Uhr und eine lecker aussehende Torte.

Harrys Uhr war bei der zweiten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers kaputt gegangen und so konnte er diese sehr gut gebrauchen.

Es war eine recht schicke Uhr, wie Harry fand.

Er band sich Rons Geschenk sofort um das linke Handgelenk.

Danach öffnete er Hermines Geschenk. Es war ein Buch.

Typisch Hermine dachte er.

Doch als er das Buch genauer ansah, war er der Meinung, das es ganz interessant sein könnte.

Es hieß Quidditch - die tollsten Bluffs und Stunts unseres Jahrhunderts``.

Als nächstes machte er das Geschenk von Hagrith auf.

Es waren eine neue Lederschultasche und super krosse Steinkekse.

Die Harry aber beiseite legte da er seine Zähne vorläufig noch benützen wollte.

Die Schultasche konnte Harry gut gebrauchen da seine alte schon ganz abgenutzt war.

Am Schluss öffnete er noch den Brief von Hogwarts.

Darin befand sich eine Liste der Bücher, die er für sein nächstes Schuljahr kaufen sollte und das man dieses Jahr auch verschiedene Kurse besuchen konnte.

Etwas weiter unten stand dann noch:

*Wir wünschen ihnen noch einen schönen Geburtstag Harry*

Von Sirius hatte er sein Geschenk am Abend Bekommen. Es war eine silberne Kette für seinen Anhänger.

Harry trug, seid er sich erinnern konnte, ein Medaillon um den Hals, doch die Kette war mit der zeit schon recht vergilbt.

Das musste Sirius wohl einmal bemerkt haben, Harry fragte sich nur wo.

Er trug die Kette immer unter seiner Kleidung und niemals offen nicht einmal Hermine und Ron wussten etwas davon.

Nicht das er sich schämen würde es zu tragen, nein ganz und gar nicht.

Aber Harry hasste es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und wen er dieses Medaillon offen tragen würde, würde ihn wahrscheinlich jeder danach fragen, und das wollte er auf jeden fall verhindern. 

Er nahm sich vor Sirius bei Gelegenheit danach zu fragen.

Während Harry die Tage bei Arabella genoss, wurde anderswo schwer geschuftet.

Albus Dumbledore hatte Stunden damit verbracht, Cornelius Fudge zu Überzeugen, Sirius' Fall noch mal aufzurollen.

Es hatte eine Ewigkeit gebraucht Fudge zu überzeugen, dass es nur einen weg gab, die Wahrheit herauszufinden. 

Und das war, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen bis zu jenem Augenblick, wo Wurmschwanz den 

Fluch ausgesprochen hatte.

Fudge hatte sich gesträubt wo er nur konnte, hatte schlussendlich aber trotzdem ein Einsehen.

Und zum Glück der Zaubererwelt hat sich Fudge  nochmals die Ereignisse, die im letzte Schuljahr vor sich gegangen waren durch den Kopf gehen lassen und war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, das Voldemort zurück war.

So schwer es ihm auch viel, dies zu akzeptieren.

Fudge, Dumbledor und Sirius hatten sich gleich am nächsten Tag Verabredet, um in die Vergangenheit zu Reisen.

Sirius hatte einwenig Bammel vor diesem Tag. Was, wenn der Zaubereiminister ihn reinlegen würde und ihn wenn er kommen würde gleich den Dementoren übergeben würde.

Doch Sirius Befürchtungen hatten sich glücklicherweise nicht bestätigt.

Alle drei reisten mit Hilfe einer Zeitumkehrkette in die Vergangenheit, und zwar bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt, wo Harrys Eltern ermordet worden waren.

Alle drei, flogen durch einen Strudel, der das reinste Farben wirwar darbot.

Mit noch etwas wackeligen Beinen, suchten sie sich dann einen Ort, von wo aus sie alles unbemerkt beobachten konnten.

Dumbledor sprach einen Zauber aus, denen, es den dreien erlaubte, alles was drinnen vorging mit an zu sehen und zu hören.

Fudge sah mit erstaunen, das Peter Pettigrew sich an Lord Voldemorts  Seite an das Haus der Potters Apparierte.

Lord Voldemort betrat das Haus mit gezücktem Zauberstab, während er Pettigrew auftrug, draußen auf ihn zu warten.

Lilly, James und der kleine Harry Potter saßen ihm warmen Wohnzimmer.

Es musste schon gegen zehn Uhr abends gewesen sein, den draußen war es schon dunkel und der Mond strahlte herab.

Lilly war schwer damit beschäftigt Harry zu beruhigen, der schon eine geschlagene halbe Stunde weinte.

Sie hatte schon alles mögliche versucht, doch Harry ließ sich einfach nicht beruhigen.

Harry saß in seinem blauem Strampelanzug auf Lilly's schoss, er sah wirklich allerliebst aus, auch wenn er im moment eher einem Schreihals glich.

James hörte ein seltsames Geräusch und wollte nachsehen gehen.

Wie auf Kommando hörte Harry sofort auf zu weinen, als ob er gespürt hätte das er jetzt ruhig sein musste weil Gefahr drohte.

Lilly hörte nur noch wie James ihr zu rief:

Lilly, nimm Harry! Er ist es.

Man konnte sehen wie in Lilly's Gesicht ihre Panik wieder spiegelte.

Ich versuche ihn aufzuhalten! Flieh! 

Lilly lief mit Harry in den Gang hinaus, und als sie einen Blick hinter sich wagte sah sie, wie James mit dem Dunklen Lord am duellierte.

James schlug sich gut, doch sie wusste das der Dunkle Lord nicht zögern würde, den Todesfluch anzuwenden.

Lilly hörte als sie den Gang entlang rannte (mit dem Strampelndem Harry in den Armen) , wie Voldemort den Todesfluch auf James jagte und ihn traf.

James war Tot noch bevor er auf den Boden aufschlug.

Voldemort jagte nun mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht hinter Lilli und Harry her.

Sie rannte die Treppe hoch in Harrys Kinderzimmer und verschloss die Türe magisch, um noch ein wenig zeit zu gewinnen, doch Voldemort brauchte nicht lange um dieses Hindernis zu bewältigen.

Er trat ins Kinderzimmer hinein.

Lilly legte Harry ins Kinderbett, als sie sah, das sie nicht mehr mit Harry fliehen konnte, damit sie beide Hände zum Kampf frei hatte.

Sie zog sich noch eine Kette vom Hals, an der ein schöner Anhänger angebracht war und legte sie Harry um den Hals, gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und wandte sich dann Voldemort zu.

-Gib mir Harry und ich werde dich verschonen. 

-Nein, niemals, du wirst Harry nicht bekommen.

-Gib ihn her du dummes Mädchen zischte er.

-Nein bitte, Töte mich und verschone Harry! 

-Was nützt mir dein Tot?

-Aber wen du mir Harry nicht sofort gibst, werde ich dich töten.

-Nein, ich bitte dich verschone Harry! Er ist doch erst ein Baby.

-Wenn du es nicht anders willst..... 

Voldemort belegte Lilli mit dem Todesfluch.

Man hörte einen entsetzlichen Schrei und Lilli fiel Tot zu Boden.

Voldemort ging nun auf das Kinderbettchen zu, beugte sich darüber und sagte:

,,So kleiner Potter nun zu uns.``

Harry sah ihn nur blinzelnd an.

Harry schien nicht zu merken das sein Todfeind vor ihm stand.

Er war ja schließlich noch nicht einmal ein Jahr alt.

Voldemort zeigte mit einem Zauberstab auf Harry und sagte: Avada Kadavra.

Man sah wie ein grüner Lichtstrahl auf Harry zuraste und direkt an seiner Stirn abprahlte und seinen weg zurück zu seinem Uhrheber Voldemort suchte und ihn direkt ihn der Magengegend traf.

Er torkelte ein paar Schritte zurück.

Der Raum war erfüllt von Harrys wehklagenden Schreien, und Voldemorts Entsetzensschrei.

An Harrys Stirn sah man etwas Blut runter laufen.

Voldemort war erstmals entsetzt und merkte dann das er  geschwächt wurde, wusste aber auch das es ihn nicht töten würde, da er mit sich schon viele Experimente für die Unsterblichkeit gemacht hatte und es nun ,,fast,, geschafft hatte.

Als der Dunkle Lord sich soweit wieder gefasst hatte, waren seine einzigen Gedanken, Harry soviel schmerzen zuzufügen wie er nur konnte. Er wollte ihn für das, was er getan hatte bestrafen.

Als Voldemort dieses Haus betrat wollte er ihn einfach nur Töten, doch inzwischen wollte er ihn leiden sehen, er wollte ihn Leiden lassen bis Harrys Herz vor Qualen aufhörte zu schlagen.

Sirius der sich draußen bis jetzt nur schwer unter Kontrolle hatte, verlor sie nun ganz und wollte in das Haus stürmen um Harry zu beschützen.

Er war ja, für ihn, wie ein Sohn geworden.

Doch er wurde von Fudge und Dumbledore aufgehalten.

Du darfst dich nicht einmischen sagte Dumbledore.

Und versucht ihn zu beruhigen.

Außerdem wissen wir ja das Harry nichts weiteres passiert.

Gut Potter wenn es so nicht geht, ich kann dich noch anders beseitigen.

Sagte der Lord mit einem beängstigenden funkeln in den Augen.

Für den Schmerz den du mir eben zugefügt hast wirst du leiden.

Ich werde dir jeden Knochen einzeln brechen`` 

Voldemort Beugte sich abermals über Harry hob seinen Zauberstab in die Luft und war bereit Harry, ein Baby von nicht mal einem Jahr, zu foltern.

Harry sah das sadistisch grinsende Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

Harry bekam furchtbare Angst vor diesem Mann.

Angst, wie er sie zuvor noch nie verspürt hatte, sonst hatte er sich immer wohl und gut beschützt bei seinen 

Eltern gefühlt, und hatte auch selten Grund zum Weinen, höchstens wenn er Hungrig oder die Windeln voll hatte lies er es seine Eltern wissen.

Doch nun hatte er schreckliche Angst, was dazu führte das Harry einen richtigen Wein und Schreikrampf bekam.

Das hättest du dir früher überlegen müssen, sagte Voldemort.

Jetzt wirst du erleben was schmerzen sind.

Doch was war das? 

In Voldemorts Augen las man jetzt nur noch Unverständnis.

Um den immer noch schreienden Harry bildete sich ein orangen-rotenes leuchten aus das Harry vollkommen umgab und allem Anschein immer größer wurde.

Das leuchten breitete sich immer mehr aus inzwischen hatte sie die ganze 

Kinderwiege umschlossen.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte sich inzwischen von seinem Schreck erholt und wollte nun endlich anfangen, Harry zu malträtieren.

Was soll das Potter?

Denkst du nur weil du wie ein Glühwürmchen glühst kannst du mich aufhalten?

Fragte er ihn höhnisch lachend.

Voldemort kam dies aber doch seltsam vor, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte.

Doch davon lies er sich nicht beirren, zu sehr freute er sich schon über Harrys reaktionen, wenn er ihn Foltern würde.

Voldemort deutete mit seinem Zauberstab in richtung Harrys rechter Schulter er wollte zuerst Harrys Schulter Ausrenken und so sprach er Fractura.

Ein Lichtstrahl flog auf Harry zu bereit dem kleinen Harry die Schulter auszurenken.

Doch der strahl konnte nicht durch das leuchten ,,das Harry umgab'' durchdringen.

Das Orange leuchten wuchs jetzt Blitzschnell, ein strahl schoss auf den Dunklen Lord zu und..... traf ihn.

Er schrie markerschütternd, und wurde regelrecht aus seinem Körper gerissen.

Von seinem Körper war nichts mehr zu sehen, nur ein schwarzer Schatten der langsam und voller schmerzen über

den Boden huschte.

Darauf erfolgte ein Beben dass das Haus einstürzen lies, und Harry unter den Trümmern begrub.

Wurmschwanz hatte bemerkt und natürlich auch gehört das etwas schief gelaufen ist, zuerst rief er ein paar mal nach seinem Meister.

Und als der sich nicht meldete, Dissapparierte Peter, da sicher bald das Ministerium eintreffen würde.

Fudge, Dubledor und Sirius haben  mit erstaunen beobachtet was im Kinderzimmer passiert ist, und wie 

Wurmschwanz feige den Schauplatz verlassen hatte

Sirius hatte Tränen in den Augen, für ihn wahr es besonders schlimm gewesen das mit anzusehen.

Bisher wusste niemand, was wirklich passiert war und wie Voldemort seine Macht verloren hatte.

Es gab nur immer wieder Spekulationen.

Doch eines war klar: dass dies im moment noch ein Geheimnis zwischen ihnen war.

Sie würden es Harry erzählen, wenn die zeit dazu reif war, aber bestimmt nicht im Augenblick.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde, nachdem das Haus eingestürzt war, kam Hagrith dahergerannt.

Schrecken stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. 

Er ging zum Trümmerhaufen der einst einmal eine Wunderschöne Villa  gewesen war.

Er schuf die Steinbrocken auf die Seite und nach wenigen Augenblicken fand er die leblosen Körper von Lilli und 

James.

Tränen standen in seinem Gesicht.

Eine Welt schien in ihm zusammenzubrechen.

Doch er musste weiter suchen.

Plötzlich hörte er ein dumpfes Wimmern und Schreien.

Hagrith bahnte sich sofort den weg zu dem schreienden etwas.

Er musste noch einpaar Steine, Balken und sonst noch jede menge Trümmer Beseitigen, doch dann fand er das schreiende Etwas.

Er hob es vorsichtig in seine Arme hoch.

Es war Harry.

Er besah sich Harry näher, wischte das inzwischen getrocknete Blut von seiner Stirn.

Hervor kam eine feine, gerötete, blitzförmige Narbe. 

Doch ansonsten schien dieser kleiner Racker nicht den kleinsten Kratzer zu haben.

Er verließ mit Harry in den Armen den Trümmerhaufen und wollte sich zu Fuß auf den weg machen. 

Er hörte ein Geräusch und sah das es der junge Sirius Black war, der auf seinem fliegendem Motorrad daherflog.

Sirius rannte stolpernd auf den Trümmerhaufen zu und schrie nach James, Lilli und Harry.

Er lies sich auf die Knie fallen und fing vor Trauer an zu weinen.

Vor lauter Trauer warf er Steine durch die Gegend, er zuckte zusammen, jemand hatte ihm auf die Schulter geklopft, er drehte sich um, hinter ihm stand Hagrith und hatte ein Bündel im Arm.

,,Was hast du da?`` fragte er schluchzend und strich sich seine Tränen aus den Augen.

Hagrith beugte sich zu ihm runter und zeigte ihm Harry, der in ein paar Leinentücher eingewickelt war, so das er schön warm hatte.

Harry fing mit den Beinen zu strampeln an, er streckte seine winzigen Ärmchen Sirius entgegen -wahrscheinlich erkannte er seinen Paten und wollte von ihm in den Arm genommen werden.

Wollte die Liebe seines Paten spüren.

,,Gib ihn mir bat,`` Sirius, ,,ich werde mich um ihn kümmern, ich bin sein Pate.``

,,Tut mir leid Sirius ich kann ihn nicht bei dir lassen.

Dumbledor hat entschieden, das er zu seinen letzten Verwandten soll.``

Es entstand eine heiße Diskussion zwischen Hagrith und Sirius, doch schlussendlich gab Sirius nach und sagte noch: 

,,nimm mein Motorrad damit bist du schneller, ich Brauch es nicht mehr.``

Hagrith nickte, stieg in das Motorrad und flog davon.

Er dachte sich nichts besonderes bei Sirius letzten Worten.

Dumbledor, Sirius und Fudge waren sich einig, das sie jetzt bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt reisen wollten, wo Sirius Peter gestellt hatte.

Sirius lief gerade eine Muggelstrasse entlang und sah Peter auf der anderen Straßenseite.

Er rannte mit erhobenem Zauberstab zu Pettigrew, blieb aber mitten auf der Strasse stehen, so das ein 

Muggelauto gerade noch rechtzeitig abbremsen konnte, bevor er Sirius gerammt hätte.

Der Fahrer stieg fluchend aus, warf Sirius alle möglichen Schimpfwörter an den Kopf, aber Sirius reagierte 

darauf nicht, er konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf Peter.

Peter reagierte jedoch schnell -er hatte bemerkt das ein Haufen Muggels Stehen geblieben war.

Er schrie Sirius an:

,,Du hast James und Lilli verraten!`` und nestelte dabei laufend an einer Tasche rum.

Er konnte unbemerkt von Sirius seinen Zauberstab herausnehmen und ihn hinter dem Rücken verstecken. 

Sirius war komplett verwirrt.

Warum sagte er so etwas?

Fragte sich Sirius laufend.

Kann ich mich so getäuscht haben?

Hat er sie doch nicht getötet?

Aber wer sollte es sonst gewesen sein?

Er war der einzige, der sie hätte verraten können.

Die Verwirrung von Sirius nutzte Pettigrew aus und sprach hinterrücks einen Fluch aus.

Wurmschwanz fing fürchterlich an zu schreien, dann hörte und sah man eine Riesige Explosion.

Als sich der Rauch wieder etwas gelegt hatte sah man viele tote Muggels auf der zertrümmerten Strasse liegen und eine Ratte die gerade in den Abwasserkanal verschwand und kleine, blutige spuren hinterließ.

Kurze Zeit später war das Zaubereiministerium am Unglücksort und nahm Sirius Black fest, der die ganze zeit immer nur lachte.

Sirius war mit seinen Nerven vollkommen runter, ,,Sirius dachte nur sie sind wegen mir gestorben, ich bin schuld ich hab sie umgebracht.

Und das sagte er auch immer wieder: Ich Hab sie umgebracht, immer wieder den gleichen Satz.

Und Unverständlicherweise musste er die ganze zeit Lachen.

Er lachte über sich selbst: wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein.

Fudge atmete einmal tief ein und aus und sagte mit gebrochener Stimme:

,,Ich hab alles gesehen was ich musste. kehren wir zurück.``


	4. Angriff im Wald

Titel: Harry Potter und das Schutzschild Autor: Francis Inhalt: Es handelt sich um Harrys fünftes Schuljahr. Noch während der Sommerferien wird er angegriffen, doch das ist noch längst nicht alles.... Remus Lupin und Sirius Black sind auch mit von der Partie. Feedback: f.hautmann@bluewin.ch Altersbeschränkung: 12 Disclaimer: Alle Charakteren gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling ausser Alice Zweighorn Kategorie: Abenteuer Betaleserin: Neca An die Leser: Wie immer sind wir über Kommentare dankbar.  
  
****************  
  
Angriff im Wald!  
  
Als Dumbledore, Sirius und Fudge wieder im Büro des Zaubereiminister waren, war für Fudge mehr als nur eindeutig bewiesen, dass Sirius unschuldig war. Fudge konnte es nicht verstehen wie ihnen solch ein Fehler passieren konnte. Er entschuldigte sich im Namen des ganzen Zaubereiministerium und gab ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück, den sie damals beschlagnahmt hatten, und auch jegliche sonstigen Besitztümer (unter anderem auch seinen Zauberstab) ,die ihm gehört hatten, und setzte ein Interview mit dem Tagesphrofeten an, damit alle Welt wusste das Sirius Black unschuldig war. Und Sirius nun endlich wieder anfangen konnte zu Leben.  
  
Harry war jetzt schon den zwölfte Tag bei Arabella und genoss es vollends. Er konnte abends ins Bett gehen wann er wollte, morgens aufstehen wann er wollte musste keine Sklavenarbeit wie bei den Dursleys verrichten. Natürlich war es nicht so das Harry jetzt nur auf der faulen haut lag, nein sicher nicht, das wäre ja auch nicht Harrys art. Er half Arabella wo er nur konnte, und machte es gerne. Arabella sagte ihm zwar immer wieder er bräuchte ihr nicht zu helfen sie könne es auch ganz schnell mit Magie erledigen, doch Harry machte Haus und Gartenarbeit gerne, "wenn er nicht dazu gezwungen wird wie bei den Dursleys." Kurz gesagt, für Harry waren es die schönsten Ferien die er bisher gehabt hatte. Heute war ein besonders schöner Tag für Harry. Er strahlte das erste mal wieder richtig seit dem Trimagischen Turnier und seine Augen hellten sich erstmals wieder einwenig auf, und das hatte auch seinen Grund. Heute morgen als er den Tagesphrofeten in der Hand hielt glaubte er, seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können. Da war doch tatsächlich auf der Titelseite ein Bild von Sirius. Es war jedoch kein Bild von ihm wie vor zwei Jahren wo er noch eingefallene Wangen, Abgemagert und schmutzig war. Jetzt sah er wohlgenährt und sauber aus. Als er das Bild zuerst sah dachte er schon, sie hätten ihn erwischt doch zum Glück irrte er sich. Er las die Überschrift: Sirius Black, dreizehn Jahre unschuldig in Askaban! Er las den Artikel.  
  
Sirius Black war dreizehn Jahre unschuldig in Askaban eingesperrt, wie wir gestern bei einer Sondersitzung vom Ministerium erfahren haben. Vor dreizehn Jahren wurde Mister Black beschuldigt, ein Dutzend Muggels und Peter Pettigrew getötet zu haben. In der Muggelzeitung stand damals, dass es eine Gasexplosion gewesen war. Nach den Muggelzeugen, die das Zaubereiministerium damals verhört hatte, dachte man, das Sirius Black der Täter gewesen wäre. Doch dem war nicht so, in warheit war es Peter Pettigrew. Wir haben alle angenommen, dass er damals bei diesem Anschlag ums Leben gekommen ist. Doch Peter Pettigrew ist damals geflohen und zwar als Ratte.(Er ist ein nicht gemeldeter Animagus) Nun wird er Weltweit gesucht. Für Hinweise wäre das Ministerium dankbar. Ein besonderer Hinweis an Pettigrew ist das er einen Arm hat, der steht's etwas silbern schimmert. Er hat ihn nach Augenzeugen seinem Meister du-weisst-schon-wem geopfert, so das dieser letztes Jahr wiederauferstehen konnte. Wie uns leider bekannt ist. Der Dunkle Lord hat ihm einen neuen Arm Geschenkt der steht's silbern schimmert. Dies ist ein Bericht von Alice Zweighorn!  
  
Harry überfielen zuerst dunkle Gedanken wenn er an Wurmschwanz dachte, doch das Glücksgefühl, dass Sirius jetzt endlich freigesprochen war, war einfach größer. Er freute sich immens für Sirius, endlich würde Sirius wieder sein Leben aufbauen können. Und vielleicht musste er ja dann die nächsten Sommerferien auch nicht mehr zu denn Dursleys, ,,Falls dies auch immer noch der Wunsch seines Paten wäre." Harry hoffte dies zu tiefst, nichts würde er lieber tun als bei seinem Paten zu Leben.  
  
Harry ging heute wie eigentlich jeden Nachmittag, im nahen Wald spazieren. Hier konnte er ganz seinen Gedanken nachhängen und die frische Luft Genießen, dem Zwitschern der Vögel lauschen und ab und zu sah er, wie Eichhörnchen ein paar Nüsse in einer Baumhöhle versteckten. Harry ging sehr gerne im Wald Spazieren, er liebte es die Tiere zu beobachten, er war ein sehr naturverbundener Mensch. Was Harry aber selbst gar nicht wusste oder wahrnahm, für ihn war es einfach normal, er respektierte und liebte die Natur einfach mit all seinen kleinen und großen Schönheiten. Und so war es für ihn, nun einmal selbstverständlich.  
  
Er war jetzt ungefähr schon zwei Stunden unterwegs und wollte nun langsam wieder den schmalen Weg hinunter gehen, da sich Arabella immer Sorgen machte, wenn er zu lange weg blieb. Vor einer Stunde hatte es angefangen zu Regnen, zuerst dachte Harry das es nur ein kurzer Regenschauer werden würde. Doch der Regen wurde nicht weniger sondern immer stärker, der Himmel hatte sich schon stark zugezogen. Mittlerweile war er schon triefend nass. Seine Kleider waren schon ganz schwer vom Wasser geworden. Er wollte sich gerade aufmachen den steilen weg hinunter zu laufen als er ein Rascheln hinter sich vernahm und auf einmal schmerzte seine Narbe fürchterlich. Er dachte nur das Voldemort nicht in der nähe sein konnte. Er wollte sich umdrehen und nachsehen, was da geraschelt hatte, vielleicht war es ja einfach ein neugieriges Tier doch gleichzeitig wusste er das dies nicht sein konnte, denn dann würde seine Narbe nicht so fürchterlich weh tun. Doch da war es schon passiert: Noch bevor er sich richtig umdrehen konnte, traf ein Fluch ihn direkt in den Rücken. Harry schrie qualvoll auf. Damit hätte Harry nicht gerechnet, er hätte nicht gedacht das jemand so feige sein konnte sich nicht zu zeigen und einfach hinterrücks einen Fluch auf ihn sprach. Harry wollte sich umdrehen, um in das Gesicht zu sehen, welches zu feige war ihm gegenüber zu treten um ein Duell zu fordern, doch er konnte nicht, der Schmerz der seinen ganzen Körper zu zerfressen schien war einfach zu stark, als das er sich auch noch bewegen hätte können. Der Schmerz kam im viel schlimmer als der Cruciatus-Fluch vor, auch wenn er immer gedacht hatte, das dies gar nicht möglich war. Jetzt wusste er es besser. Doch groß denken konnte er in diesem Moment nicht mehr, die Schmerzen die er spürte nahmen ihn viel zu sehr in Beschlag. Harry, der immer noch auf dem schmalen weg stand, konnte sein Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten da der weg vom Regen schon aufgeweicht und rutschig war. Harry bemerkte gar nicht wie er den steinernen Abhang hinunter stürzte, zu sehr hatte der Schmerz ihn schon in die schwarze erlösende Benommenheit getrieben. Harry war froh darüber, den keinen Moment länger hätte er diese schmerzen ausgehalten ohne dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen. 


	5. Im St Mungos Hospital

Titel: Harry Potter und das Schutzschild Autor: Francis Inhalt: Brauch ich euch das wirklich jedes Mal zu sagen? Feedback: f.hautmann@bluewin.ch Altersbeschränkung: 12 Disclaimer: Alle Charakteren gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling Betaleserin: Neca (necamalfoy@yahoo.de)  
*************  
  
Im St. Mungos Hospital!  
  
"Ding dong"- an Arabellas Türe klingelten es. Arabella ging an die Tür und öffnete sie. Eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, oder gehofft, das Harry zurückkam, doch über den, da vor der Türe stand, freute sie sich auch ungemein. "Ich hab' mich schon gewundert, wann ihr endlich vorbeikommen würdet", sagte sie zu den Besuchern." Sirius Black und Remus Lupin lächelten ihr entgegen und fragten, ob sie reinkommen dürften. "Wir werden hier draußen ja noch pitschnass", fügte Sirius hinzu. "Oh, äh, ja natürlich", sagte Arabella verlegen, da sie völlig vergessen hatte, sie rein zu bitten. Sie gingen zusammen ins Wohnzimmer und Lupin und Sirius setzten sich während Arabella etwas zu Trinken holte. "Ist Harry denn nicht da?" Fragte Sirius. Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten sein Patensohn wieder zu sehen, denn er war für ihn wie ein Sohn geworden. Und jetzt, da er ja freigesprochen worden war, stand nichts mehr im Weg, das Harry daran hinderte, zu ihm ziehen zu können und seiner werten Verwandtschaft den Rücken zu kehren. Hoffentlich wollte Harry das immer noch, dachte sich Sirius.  
  
"Er muss eigentlich jeden Moment zurückkommen." Sagte Arabella. "Wie geht's ihm denn so?" fragte Remus. "Ach was soll ich euch da bloß sagen?" fragte sie müde. Sirius schaute sie skeptisch an. "Er wirkt auf mich müde und alt." sagte Arabella dann. "Er hat schlimme Alpträume wegen dem jungen Diggory, der gestorben ist und macht sich schlimme Selbstvorwürfe. Fast jede Nacht wacht er von einem Alptraum auf. Natürlich gibt er das nicht zu. Er will es mit sich alleine ausmachen. Doch er sollte mit jemandem darüber reden er macht sich sonst selbst noch kaputt.  
  
Sirius schritt zum Fenster und schaute nachdenklich hinaus. Er dachte über Harry nach. Überlegte wie er ihm wohl am Besten helfen konnte- doch Harry musste zuerst seine Hilfe auch wollen. Eins wusste Sirius jedoch: Harry musste sich mit jemandem aussprechen und wenn er es nicht war, mit dem er sprechen wollte, dann vielleicht mit Ron oder Hermine. "Hauptsache er spricht mit jemandem, sonst macht er sich kaputt." Dachte er sorgenvoll. Erst nach einer Weile wurde ihm klar, dass Harry ja immer noch draußen unterwegs war. "Er wird sich erkälten!" Dachte Sirius besorgt. In der Zwischenzeit war es nicht nur bei dem starken Regen geblieben, es war ein richtiges Unwetter aufgezogen. Grelle Blitze zuckten am Himmel, der Wind peitschte um die Häuser und es regnete wie aus Eimern. Als Sirius einen besonders starken Donner hörte sagte er: "Ich geh und such ihn, der holt sich ja noch doch den Tod da draußen. "Hast du eine Ahnung, wo er hingegangen ist Arabella?" "Ja. Er geht immer im nahen Wald spazieren." "Und wo ist der?" "Du gehst einfach etwa 500 Meter diese Strasse entlang, danach kommt man zu einer Kreuzung und da geht man einfach rechts rauf. Von der Kreuzung sind es etwa nur noch 200 Meter, bis du zum Wald kommst. Du kannst ihn also eigentlich gar nicht verfehlen." "Ich werde mitkommen." meinte Remus. "Ich bleibe am besten hier", sagte Arabella, "falls er zurückkommt." "Hast du einen Besen Arabella?" "Ja natürlich, aber warum fragst du Remus?" "Ganz einfach, so kann ich ihn aus der Luft suchen und Sirius kann sich in einen Hund verwandeln und kann seine Spur vom Boden erschnuppern." Arabella drückte Remus ihren Nimbus 2000 in die Hand und Sirius verwandelte sich im Haus in einen großen schwarzen Hund. Remus flog ( nach dem er einen Trockenheitsfluch über sich gelegt hatte) mit seinem Besen über den Wald, rechnete sich allerdings nicht zu große Chancen aus, denn die Bäume standen viel zu dicht und der starke Wind und der Regen verbesserten die Lage auch nicht gerade so, als das er hätte etwas erkennen können.  
  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste noch niemand, dass Harry gerade um sein Leben rang.  
  
Sirius versuchte inzwischen, eine Spur von Harry zu ergattern, was aber auch nicht sehr einfach war, da der Regen die meisten Spuren und Gerüche verwischt hatte. Als sein Fell schon triefend nass war erschnupperte er endlich Harrys Geruch. Irgendwie hatte er ein schlechtes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er fing sofort an zu rennen und kletterte einen Hang hinauf, als er Harrys Geruch in der Nase hatte, doch irgendwann hörte der Geruch auf: er hatte die Spur verloren. Sirius verfluchte sich selbst dafür. Remus, der immer noch in der Luft herumschwirrte, hatte Sirius auf einer Höhe gesehen und landete neben ihm. "Hast du eine Spur?" fragte Remus. Sirius hatte sich, als er sah, dass sein Freund landete, wieder in einen Menschen zurückverwandelt. "Ich hatte eine Spur, hab sie vorhin aber gerade verloren!" sagte er wütend über sich selbst. "Glaubst du, ihm ist etwas passiert?" fragte Remus vorsichtig. Sirius gab ihm keine Antwort darauf. Sie liefen wieder ein Stück den Abhang hinunter (Sirius wieder als Hund) und mussten aufpassen, dass sie nicht Ausrutschten, da der Boden vollkommen schlammig war. Sirius, der zufällig den Abhang hinuntergeschaut hatte, sah etwas funkeln. Und plötzlich hatte er auch wieder Harrys Geruch in der Nase. Doch es war nicht einfach nur Harrys Geruch, den er roch, es roch auch noch irgendwie.... metallisch,... nach Blut. In Sirius machte sich Panik breit, er dachte daran, was wohl geschehen sei wenn er da tatsächlich, wie er befürchtete, hinuntergefallen war? Er drehte sich zu Remus um, der hinter ihm hergelaufen war, verwandelte sich wieder in einen Menschen, und riss ihm den Besen aus der Hand. Remus sah erst ihn nur verdutzt an und begriff nicht, was sein Freund plötzlich hatte. Sirius schwang sich auf den Besen und flitzte den Abhang hinunter so schnell er nur konnte. Er flog dicht am Boden entlang und sah, wie Steine den Abhang hinunterrollten, die sich durch den starken Regen und durch das Gewitter gelöst hatten. Bald sah Sirius wodurch das Funkeln verursacht worden war und ihm krampfte es den Magen zusammen. Er flog nun ganz nah zu Harry heran, denn das Funkeln kam von Harrys Brille, die etwa fünf Meter neben seiner rechten Hand vollkommen demoliert herumlag. Sirius Magen hatte sich soweit wieder beruhigt, jetzt liefen nur noch unendlich viele Tränen seine Wange hinunter. Er sah Harry vor sich liegen, oder besser gesagt das, was man von ihm noch sah. Er lag auf dem Bauch, sein Kopf war seitlich in den Boden gedrückt. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Eine Gesichtshälfte konnte man sehen, sie war zerkratzt, völlig verdreckt und voller Blut. Er sah einfach aus wie... tot, dachte Sirius. Fast der ganze Rest des Körpers war von aufgeweichter Erde und Steinen übersät, nur das rechte Bein und die linke Hand und ein paar Stofffetzen konnte man noch erblicken. Nachdem Sirius' Blick wieder auf Harrys Gesicht landete, sah er, dass sein Patenkind noch ganz schwach atmete. Da wusste er, dass er noch lebte und es noch Hoffnung für Harry gab. Wenngleich auch nicht viel, aber trotzdem ein wenig. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry. Im Nu war sein Körper frei. Mit Harry auf den Armen apparierte er zu Remus hoch. Als Remus Harry in Sirius' Armen sah verschlug es ihm fast die Sprache. "Ist er... Ist er T... Ist er tot?" Fragte Remus Leichenblass. "Nein... er lebt noch... aber er atmet nur noch ganz....schwach." sagte Sirius stockend. Sirius sah wie Harrys Augen anfingen zu flattern und er sie dann schmerzvoll öffnete. "Harry!" rief Sirius sofort freudig. "S.. S.. Sirius!" sagte er und blickte dabei in das Gesicht seines Paten, danach fielen Harrys Augen zu und er war wieder bewusstlos. Sie apparierten sofort zum St Mungos Hospital. Von außen sah es wie ein normales Krankenhaus aus, ein großes weißes Gebäude mit unendlich vielen Fenstern. Ein paar Bänke standen draußen im Garten, der jetzt völlig leer stand, da es regnete und blitzte. Doch es strahlte auch etwas Magisches aus. Sie rannten mit Harry sofort hinein. Die Ärzte, die drinnen rumliefen, hatten alle einen weißen Kittel mit einem Namensschild an, hatten noch dieses und jenes Werkzeug in einer Tasche stecken und natürlich waren auch ihre Zauberstäbe dabei. Drei Ärzte kamen sofort zu ihnen gerannt und nahmen Sirius Harry ab und legten ihn auf eine Trage. Remus und Sirius erkannten einen Arzt von ihnen, Mundungus Fletcher. Ihm gehörte das Krankenhaus, er hatte es von seinem Vater übernommen und war der beste Arzt, den sie sich hätten wünschen können. Die Ärzte gingen mit Harry in einen Raum, während Sirius und Remus draußen warten mussten. Sirius lief dauern den Gang auf und ab. "Ich geh und sag Arabella und Dumbledore Bescheid." sagte Remus, der das Warten nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Sirius nickte und sah ihm zu als er Disapparierte. Danach lief er wieder wie ein Tiger auf und ab. Es verstrichen noch geschlagene zwei Stunden, ehe Mundungus raus kam um zu erzählen, wie es Harry ging. "Es sieht nicht gut aus, Sirius." Sirius Gesicht erbleichte. "Was ist mit ihm?" Doch der Arzt antwortete nicht sofort, sondern stellte ihm noch eine Frage. "Hat jemand gesehen, wer den Fluch ausgesprochen hat?" "Welchen Fluch? Ich dachte er wäre einfach den Abhang hinunter gestürzt." "Nein," sagte Mundungus," da hat jemand nachgeholfen. Jemand hat an ihm die erweiterte Form des Cruciatus-Fluches angewendet und zwar den Crucalius-Fluch." Als er merkte, das Sirius diesen Fluch nicht kannte, erklärte er: "Damit werden einem die Knochen auseinander gerissen." Sirius Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. "Du kriegst ihn doch wieder hin?" "Das weiß ich noch nicht," gestand Mundungus. "Es sieht nicht gut aus, ganz und gar nicht." Sagte er zermürbt. "Bitte, du musst ihn wieder gesund machen, ich bitte dich," sagte Sirius flehentlich, "er ist doch alles was ich noch habe." "Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht!" Versicherte ihm der Arzt. "Wenn du willst kannst du reingehen, aber er ist im Koma. Es wäre jedoch gut für ihn, wenn du mit ihm redest und ihm Mut machst. Sag ihm. er soll kämpfen. Er darf nicht aufgeben!"  
  
~Bei Harry im Krankenzimmer~  
  
Sirius hatte sich einen Stuhl besorgt und an Harrys Krankenbett herangezogen. Er besah sich Harry, sein Gesicht war weiß wie die Wand, es war nicht mehr dreckig, doch was man jetzt sah war auch nicht viel besser, es war noch voller Kratzer, die trotz Magie noch nicht ganz verheilt waren. Auch hatte er nicht gerade wenige blaue und rote Flecke, die sein Gesicht zierten. Das linke Wange war immer noch stark angeschwollen. Sirius war froh, dass der Rest von Harrys Körper unter der Decke verborgen war, denn er wollte erst gar nicht wissen, wie es dort aussah.  
  
"Harry ich bitte dich, gib jetzt nicht auf!" sagte Sirius mit Tränen in den Augen. "Du hast schon so viel überstanden, lass dich jetzt nicht unterkriegen." Er strich ihm die widerspenstigen Haare aus seiner fiebrigen Stirn. "Ich weiß, viele erwarten von dir dass du stark bist und dich nicht unterkriegen lässt. Alle hoffen dass du Voldemort erneut bezwingst, und dabei übersehen sie ganz dass du ja erst 15 Jahre alt bist. Ich wünschte du würdest ein sorgenfreieres Leben führen. Aber du bist stärker als du denkst. Du wirst es schaffen, du musst kämpfen Harry, gib jetzt nicht auf!" Als Sirius kurz zur Türe blickte dachte er, dass dort eine hagere Gestalt hinter der Glasscheibe gestanden hätte. Doch als er die Tür erreicht hatte, war niemand mehr da.  
  
Nach drei Tagen wachte Harry immer noch nicht auf, auch hatte er dauernd fürchterliche Krämpfe die ihn regelrecht schüttelten. Harry schrie dann vor schmerzen, doch die Augen blieben stets verschlossen, es machte fast den Anschein, als ob ihn jemand ständig mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegte, Sirius wäre dann am liebsten aus dem Krankenhaus gerannt. Er konnte es nicht mit Ansehen welche qualvollen Schmerzen Harry durchzustehen hatte, er musste dann immer hilflos den Ärzten zusehen, wie sie versuchten, Harry die Schmerzen zu nehmen, manchmal ging es ziemlich schnell doch manchmal brachten sie die Schmerzen fast nicht weg, sodass Sirius die Ärzte anschrie, dass sie doch endlich etwas machen sollten. Die Ärzte antworteten dann nur etwas gereizt, sie täten was sie konnten. Sirius wusste auch, dass die Ärzte wirklich alles taten was sie konnten, vielleicht machte es das ja auch so schlimm. Er hatte Angst, dass sie Harry nicht helfen konnten und dass er ihn verlieren würde.  
  
Arabella und Dumbledore waren auch schon im Hospital gewesen und hatten sich nach seinem Befinden erkundigt, mussten dann aber feststellen, dass es ihm immer noch nicht besser ging. Was auch bei Dumbledore für einiges Kopfzerbrechen sorgte. Dumbledores Augen hatten nicht mehr dieses lustige Funkeln wie sonst, sie sahen nur noch besorgt aus. Er machte sich riesige Sorgen um Harry. Er sorgte dafür, dass niemand außer den Ärzten, Sirius, Remus, Arabella und ihm selbst von Harrys kritischem Zustand wussten. Wenn es die Zaubererwelt erfahren würde, würde wahrscheinlich eine Panik ausbrechen. Vor allem da jetzt alle wussten, dass Voldemort zurück war. Schließlich betrachtete die ganze Zaubererwelt (oder die meisten) Harry als einen Helden. Er war ihre Hoffnung, und solange es ihn gab würde die Zauberergemeinschaft auch nicht aufgeben, sondern kämpfen. Was wohl passieren würde, wenn das Schlimmste eintreten und Harry tatsächlich sterben würde? Diesen Gedanken wollte Dumbledore sich erst gar nicht ausmalen.  
  
Dann endlich, zwei Tage später, machte Harry erstmals seine Augen auf. Es waren fünf Tage vergangen seit dem tragischen Anschlag auf Harry und Arabella und Sirius saßen auf einem Stuhl der Harrys Bett zugewandt stand. Remus war vor zwei Stunden gegangen, um sich ein wenig hinzulegen, da er praktisch nicht von Harrys Seite gewichen war. Sirius strich gerade Harrys strubbelige Haare aus seiner immer noch fiebernden Stirn und sprach ein paar aufmunternde Worte zu ihm und drückte Harrys ausgemergelte Hand. Harry bestand fast nur noch aus Haut und Knochen. Er merkte wie sich Harrys Finger ein wenig bewegten. Und kurze Zeit später bewegten sich Harrys geschlossene Augen unruhig. Als er sah wie er versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen, sagte er sofort zu Arabella dass sie einen Arzt holen sollte, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht von Harry, da er Angst hatte, wenn er seinen Blick abwandte und dann wieder zu ihm hinsähe, wäre vielleicht alles eine Illusion, ein Traum gewesen, und Harry würde immer noch im Koma daliegen. Als er die Augen aufschlug war Arabella gerade aus der Tür geschritten. "Harry," sagte Sirius leise aber freudig, seine Augen tanzten richtig. Harry versuchte etwas zu sagen, brachte aber kein Wort heraus. Er hatte Schmerzen, wusste nicht wo sie anfingen und wo sie aufhörten, sie waren an seinem ganzen Körper, er fühlte sich wie... wie festgenagelt. Sirius sah das sein Patenkind große Schmerzen hatte, denn Harrys Augen sahen schmerzvoll und panisch aus. Es schien, als ob Harrys Augen das Zimmer angstvoll durchsuchten, als ob er hier irgendeine Gefahr vermutete. "Ruhig Harry, du bist in Sicherheit und du wirst wieder gesund." versuchte Sirius sein Patenkind zu beruhigen. Es mussten nur etwa zwanzig Sekunden gewesen sein, ehe Harrys Körper anfing leicht zu zittern und seine Augen wieder zuklappten. Sirius wusste nicht was er jetzt tun sollte, er hatte Angst. War das jetzt etwa das letzte Mal gewesen, dass er in Harrys grüne Augen hatte blicken können? Ungläubig blickte er den Jungen an. Endlich kam Arabella mit einem Arzt hineingerannt- sie sahen Sirius' erschrockenes Gesicht und der Arzt rannte sofort zu Harry, untersuchte ihn und sagte: "Er ist wieder bewusstlos. Wie lange war er wach?" "Ich schätze, etwa zwanzig Sekunden." Antwortete Sirius. "Das ist gut." Antwortete der Arzt. "Es war für ihn wahrscheinlich einfach noch zu anstrengend, als das er länger bei Bewusstsein hätte bleiben können." "Dann wird er also wieder gesund?" fragte Sirius wieder voll neuer Hoffnung. "Das weiß ich noch nicht. Wir müssen abwarten und ihm Zeit lassen. Wenigstens ist er fürs erste außer Lebensgefahr!" sagte der Arzt und verließ wieder das Zimmer um einen Bericht über Harrys Befinden zu erstellen. Als Harry das nächste Mal aufwachte konnte er nichts erkennen, in seinem Zimmer war es stockdunkel. Er konnte noch nicht klar denken, doch was er wusste war, dass er hier nicht hingehörte. Dann fielen ihm die Schmerzen auf, die er überall hatte.  
  
Sirius, der im Nebenzimmer geschlafen hatte, wachte plötzlich auf. Mundungus hatte ihm dieses Zimmer zur Verfügung gestellt, da sich Sirius strikt geweigert hatte, nach Hause zu gehen, denn er wollte immer in der Nähe von Harry bleiben (für den Fall, dass sich etwas Neues bei seinem Patenkind ereignete). Nun hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, als müsse er unbedingt zu Harry hinüber.  
  
Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären warum, es war einfach so. Ein brennendes Gefühl, das er nicht ignorieren konnte. Sirius trat in den Gang hinaus. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand war eine Uhr angebracht, die ihm die Zeit verriet. Es war zehn nach vier. Sirius gähnte noch einmal herzhaft und öffnete dann die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer.  
  
In Harry stieg Panik hoch, als er hörte wie sich jemand an der Tür zu schaffen machte. Er konnte zwar noch immer nicht klar denken, wusste aber, dass Voldemort hinter ihm her war und dass er diesen Raum hier nicht kannte. Er wollte aufstehen und seinen Zauberstab suchen, konnte aber nicht, er konnte sich nicht einmal bewegen. Selbst die kleine Bewegung, die er versucht hatte, schmerzte fürchterlich, außerdem fühlte er sich total schwach. Er sah einen dunklen Schatten am Eingang, der sich auf ihn zu bewegte.  
  
Sirius war in Harrys Zimmer getreten und fuhr mit einer Hand die Wand entlang, drückte einen Knopf der ein leichtes Dämmerlicht im Zimmer erscheinen lies und Sah, dass Harrys Augen geöffnet waren. Schnell schritt er zu ihm ans Bett.  
  
Harry erblickte ein Gesicht über sich, das zu erkennen er nicht im Stande war. Er hatte Angst. Was wollte dieser fremde Mann von ihm? Voldemort war es nicht, er kannte dessen fieses Gesicht und das hier schien freundlich, ja sogar besorgt, aber trotzdem irgendwie glücklich. "Harry!" sagte der fremde Mann. "Woher kennt der meinen Namen?" dachte er. Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch über seine Lippen glitt kein einziger Ton. Ein fürchterlicher Hustenanfall packte ihn. Sein Hals fühlte sich rau und trocken an, als ob er schon lange nichts mehr getrunken hätte. Sirius griff nach einem Rufknopf, nachdem er Harrys Not sah und kurze Zeit später kam eine Schwester herein. Sie sah das Harry wach war und hustete. Sie nahm aus ihrem Kittel eine Phiole und flößte ihm einen Trank ein, der sein Husten verklingen ließ. "Ich werde einen Arzt holen!" sagte die Schwester und eilte schon wieder aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Mundungus Fletcher hatte heute Abend Dienst und hoffte auf ein wenig Schlaf in seinem Zimmer, doch das schien sich wiedermal nicht zu erfüllen. Er wollte sich gerade ein wenig hinlegen als es an seiner Tür klopfte, und eine Nachtschwester hereinkam. "Doktor Fletcher" sagte sie, "der Patient in Zimmer Nummer 654 ist wach." Mundungus dachte, er höre wohl nicht recht, denn er hatte den Bericht von seinem Kollegen bekommen in dem stand, dass Harry am Nachmittag für ein paar Sekunden wach gewesen war. Man hatte angenommen, dass er in drei Tagen wieder zu sich kommen würde aber nicht schon nach gut zehn Stunden. Er rannte schnell zu Harrys Zimmer. Er wollte nicht das er wieder kollabierte, bevor er ihn sehen und untersuchen konnte.  
  
Harry hörte, wie sich die Tür erneut öffnete, herein kam ein etwa fünfzigjähriger Mann, der einen Ziegenbart trug, mittelbraunes Haar hatte, das er kurzgeschnitten trug, und hinter einer Brille sah man zwei dunkelblaue Augen die etwas grün gesprenkelt waren. Außerdem hatte er einen weißen Kittel an und war etwa 1.70 m groß. "Sirius, wartest du bitte draußen?" Sirius nickte widerwillig und verließ das Krankenzimmer. "Wie geht's dir Harry?" "Wer sind sie?" sagte Harry leise und ganz schwach nachdem er entdeckt hatte, dass er seine Zunge wieder gebrauchen konnte. Trotzdem, es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Wahrscheinlich hatte es etwas mit der Flüssigkeit zu tun, die er vorhin bekommen hatte. "Was tue ich hier? Warum bin ich hier? Was wollte der Mann, der in diesem Zimmer war?" Fragte Harry panisch. "Ruhig Harry," sagte der Arzt, "du darfst dich nicht aufregen, und sprich nur das Nötigste. Aber deine Fragen werde ich trotzdem beantworten. Also, ich bin Doktor Mundungus Fletcher. Du bist hier, weil du einen Unfall hattest, kannst du dich daran erinnern?" "Nein." sagte Harry langsam. "Was für ein Unfall?" Doch bevor er noch eine Antwort bekam, war er schon wieder eingeschlafen. Mundungus zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Harry, murmelte ein paar Worte und erbleichte dann. Harrys Körper hatte kurz violett aufgeleuchtet und das bedeutete, dass Harry eine Teilamnesie hatte, denn mit diesem Zauber konnte man exakt feststellen, woran sich der Patient noch erinnern konnte. Es schien so, als konnte Harry sich zwar an Voldemort erinnern, doch sonst an praktisch nichts mehr. Nicht einmal mehr an Sirius. Das alles konnte Doktor Fletcher mit einem einzigen Zauberspruch herausfinden.  
  
Sirius wartete schon ganz ungeduldig vor der Tür als, endlich der Arzt zu ihm raus kam. "Und, wie geht's ihm?" "Ja Sirius, äh, es sieht so aus..." Mundungus versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden, doch als er sie nicht fand, sagte er es einfach gerade heraus: "Sirius, Harry hat Amnesie." "WAS?" rief Sirius entsetzt. "Mach dir keine allzu großen Sorgen," beschwichtigte Mundungus, "seine Erinnerungen werden bestimmt zurückkommen, du darfst ihn nur nicht drängen, das ist alles. Lass ihm etwas Zeit." "Er kann sich also an gar nichts mehr erinnern?" Fragte Sirius noch einmal nach. "Doch, er hat nur eine Teilamnesie, er erinnert sich an Voldemort." Ausgerechnet an den, dachte Sirius grimmig. Er hätte es seinem Patenkind gegönnt, wenn er ein paar Tage nicht an Voldemort hätte denken müssen. "Aber als ich ihn gefunden habe, hat er kurz die Augen geöffnet und mich erkannt. Heißt das, er kann sich an mich erinnern?" Fragte Sirius hoffnungsvoll. "Das kann vorkommen," sagte Fletcher. "Heißt aber nichts. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber... er kann sich an dich nicht erinnern." Sirius schaute ihn traurig an, fragte ihn dann aber, ob er zu Harry reindürfe. "Ja aber er schläft. Weck ihn nicht auf. Er braucht seine Ruhe." 


	6. Erinnerungen

Titel: Harry Potter und das Schutzschild  
Autor: Francis   
Inhalt: Es handelt sich um Harrys fünftes Schuljahr.  
Noch während den Sommerferien wird er angegriffen, doch das ist noch   
längst nicht alles....  
Remus Lupin und Sirius Black sind auch mit von der Partie  
Feedback: f.hautmann@bluewin.ch  
Altersbeschränkung: 12  
Disclaimer: Alle Charakteren gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling  
*****************  
Erinnerungen!  
Dumbledore war erleichtert gewesen als er von Mundungus gehört hatte dass Harry aufgewacht war.  
Doch nun bestand noch immer das Problem mit der Amnesie, auch war Harry immer noch weit entfernt vom Gesundsein.  
Die Kratzer und blauen Flecke in seinem Gesicht und dem restlichen Körper waren inzwischen verheilt.  
Doch der Fluch hatte mit Harrys Körper noch weitaus mehr gemacht als ein paar Kratzer zu hinterlassen.  
Harry konnte und durfte sich immer noch nicht richtig bewegen da seine Knochen durch den Fluch auseinander  
gerissen wurden.  
Es würde wahrscheinlich noch eine ganze Weile dauern bis seine Knochen wieder ineinander gewachsen waren.  
  
Professor Dumbledore blieb eine ganze Zeit bei Harry, erzählte ihm einwenig von Hogwarts, den Professoren  
und seinen Freunden.  
Er hoffte, dass Harry vielleicht dadurch seine Erinnerungen zurückerhalten würde.   
Doch leider riefen auch er und das Erzählte bei diesem keinerlei Erinnerungen wach.  
Er erinnerte sich immer noch nur daran, dass er ein Zauberer war, dass Voldemord seine Eltern umbrachte als er   
gerade mal knapp ein Jahr alt war, und er wusste, dass er von ihm gejagt wurde.  
Er erinnerte sich aber nicht daran, dass letztes Jahr Cedric Diggory durch Wurmschwanz gestorben war.  
Das würde ihm jetzt aber auch niemand sagen, Selbstvorwürfe waren das Letzte was Harry jetzt gebrauchen konnte.  
Erstmal sollte er wieder zu Kräften kommen.  
  
Harry schämte sich einwenig.   
Man hatte ihm in den letzten Stunden soviel erzählt doch Nichts kam ihm bekannt oder vertraut vor.  
Doch am meisten schämte er sich vor diesem Mann der soviel Zeit bei ihm verbrachte, er war fast Tag und Nacht  
bei ihm.  
Sein Name war Sirius, Sirius Black.  
Auf eine seltsame Weise trat in Harry immer ein wenig Fröhlichkeit auf, wenn dieser Mann in sein Zimmer trat.  
"Sirius ich muss mal mit dir reden", sagte Dumbledore der immer noch an Harrys Krankenbett auf einem Stuhl saß.  
"Gehen wir am besten raus!", sagte Sirius, der das ernste Gesicht seines Gegenübers sah.  
  
"Es gehen Gerüchte um", fing Dumbledore an als sie draußen waren.  
"Die ganze Zaubererwelt spricht davon, dass Harry bei einem Kampf mit Voldemort's Männern verletzt wurde und  
gestorben ist.  
Fudge hat schon versucht dieses Gerücht zu beseitigen, es ist ihm aber bisher noch nicht gelungen."  
„Die Leute haben Angst, wir müssen ihnen unbedingt zeigen das Harry lebt.  
Und was willst du tun?"  
Fragte Sirius.  
„Am Besten wäre es, er würde sich in der Winkelgasse blicken lassen."  
„Aber das ist unmöglich", wandte Harrys Pate ein „hast du den nicht mit Mundungus gesprochen?"  
„Doch das hab ich.  
Ich weiß, das es noch lange dauern wird bis Harrys Knochen zusammengewachsen sind und ich hoffe inständig das   
die Knochen wieder richtig zusammenwachsen doch das ist nicht unser größtes Problem, du weißt Sirius, das es   
bei diesem Fluch meistens, wenn das Opfer wieder vollkommen genesen ist, zu einem Nachfluch kommt der   
eigentlich immer tödlich ist."  
„Ja, aber es ist doch gar nicht gesagt das bei Harry dieser Spruch auch mit einem Nachfluch belegt worden ist."  
Sagte Sirius hastig, wohl mehr um sich selbst zu überzeugen.  
Bisher hatte er gar keine Gelegenheit darüber Nachzudenken, zu sehr war er mit Harrys momentanem Zustand  
beschäftigt.  
Und als er dann erfahren hatte das Harry Amnesie hatte war etwas in ihm zusammen gebrochen.  
Jedes mal wenn er Harry anschaute hoffte er in ihm eine Reaktion auszulösen, eine Erinnerung, oder irgend etwas.  
  
„Albus, der Arzt hat gemeint Harry könnte in zwei Tagen das Krankenhaus verlassen, seine Knochen werden zwar   
immer noch nicht zusammen gewachsen sein, aber da man sowieso nur abwarten kann wäre es gut für ihn in eine   
vertraute Gegend zu gehen, da dies vielleicht gut gegen Harrys Amnesie sein könnte.  
Aber ich kann in doch nicht zu diesen Muggels geben."  
„Nein das ist unmöglich bestätigte", Dumbledore „er muss dann ja sowieso noch mindestens eine Woche im Bett   
bleiben bis seine Knochen verheilt sind.   
Aber er hat Hogwarts doch auch immer als sein Zuhause betrachtet und dort wäre dann auch Poppy die sich   
ein wenig um ihn kümmern könnte", meinte Dumbledore weiter.  
„Ja, das wäre die perfekte Lösung, danke Albus."  
  
„Sirius, besorg mir bitte heute Nacht, wenn Harry schläft, ein Haar von ihm."  
„Ein Haar?"  
„Wofür brauchst du den ein Haar von Harry?"  
„Ich hab in Hogwarts noch einwenig Vielsafttrank und so könnte ich mich in Harry verwandeln und die Gerüchte   
zerstreuen.  
So wäre dieses Problem dann auch gelöst."  
„Keine schlechte Idee", sagte Sirius.  
„Ich finde es eine Schande", sprach er nach einem Moment weiter.  
„Sobald Harry etwas passiert bricht ein Panik in der Zaubererwelt aus alle wollen sich auf ihn stützen.  
Ich habe Angst das Harry das eines Tages nicht mehr aushält.  
Er musste mit seinen 15 Jahren schon so viel Leid ertragen und jedes Jahr wird es wieder etwas mehr."  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst", sagte Dumbledore „du darfst ihnen das aber nicht übelnehmen. Harry ist nun mal ihre und  
UNSERE einzige Hoffnung.  
Du hast ja selbst gesehen welche Kräfte er mit noch nicht mal einem Jahr hatte.  
Und du kennst auch die Prophezeiung."  
  
Sirius schnitt Harry in dieser Nacht ein Haar ab, ohne dass der es bemerkte.  
Am nächsten Tag gab er es Dumbledore, so dass sich die Gemüter wieder beruhigen konnten.  
„Hast du eine Ahnung wie die Gerüchte entstanden sind?  
Ich meine, wir haben es doch extra unter Verschluss gehalten"  
Fragte Sirius ihn interessiert  
„Nun Sirius ich habe eine Vermutung."  
„Und die wäre", fragte Sirius begierig.  
„Du hast doch bestimmt denn Artikel über Rita Kimmkorn gelesen."  
„Natürlich hab ich den gelesen" ein fieses Grinsen war auf Sirius seinem Gesicht zu sehen.  
Dumbledore fuhr fort: „dann weißt du auch, dass sie sich in einem Krankenhaus zur Erholung befindet."  
Das Grinsen war plötzlich aus Sirius Gesicht verschwunden.  
„Du willst mir doch nicht etwa sagen, dass sie hier ist?"  
Sagte er entsetzt.  
„Doch, genau das will ich damit sagen und sie muss irgendwie oder irgendwann Harry gesehen haben."  
In Sirius stieg plötzlich eine ungeheure Wut auf und dann wie ein Blitz fiel es ihm wieder ein. „Mann bin ich blöd."  
Schimpfte sich Sirius selbst.  
„Was meinst du damit?", Fragte Dumbledore nach.  
„Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich jemanden vor Harrys Türe gesehen, aber ich konnte sie von hier aus nicht sehen also   
bin ich aufgestanden und wollte nachsehen wer es ist, aber als ich bei der Türe angelangt war, konnte ich   
niemanden mehr entdecken.  
Zu allem Überfluss hatte sich dann auch noch ein richtig hässlicher Käfer in Harrys Zimmer verflogen.  
Ich hatte alle Mühe ihn aus dem Fenster zu schaffen.  
Die Person die ich gesehen habe war bestimmt die Kimmkorn, sie war sicher auf der Suche nach einer Story,  
und dabei muss sie das mit Harry wohl mitbekommen haben.  
Wenn ich die erwische verarbeite ich sie zu Hundefrikassee", knurrte Sirius außer sich.  
„Kann sie Harry nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"  
  
Zwei Tage später lag Harry dann in dem Krankenflügel von Hogwarts, es schien sich zu bewahrheiten was ihnen   
Mundungus erzählt hatte.  
Harry bekam Stückchen für Stückchen sein Gedächtnis wieder.  
Schon als sie ihn in ein Bett legten kam es ihm so vor als ob er hier schon mehr als einmal gewesen war, und auch die   
strenge aber freundliche Krankenschwester kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor.  
Es wahr eine sehr komische zeit für Harry.  
Alles kam ihm vertraut vor, und doch konnte er nichts damit anfangen, da er seine Erinnerungen noch immer nicht   
zurückbekommen hatte.  
  
Eines Nachts war es dann soweit Sirius hörte Harry schreien und rannte sofort in sein Zimmer. Harry saß   
keuchend in seinem Bett und sagte nur als er Sirius sah „Ich hab ihn umgebracht ich bin schuld."  
Sirius verstand nichts, und fragte deshalb „Wen hast du umgebracht?"  
„Cedric", sagte Harry nur.  
„Sieh mich an Harry", sagte Sirius zu seinem Neffen.  
Doch Harry schaute immer noch unentwegt auf seine Decke als ob sie besonders Interessantes wäre.  
Also griff Sirius mit seiner rechten Hand unter Harrys Kinn und zwang ihn so, ihn anzusehen.  
Sirius sah in Harrys tränenverschmiertes Gesicht und sagte:  
„Harry, du musst aufhören dir die Schuld am Tod von Cedric zu geben, du kannst nichts dafür."  
„Doch ich bin schuld", sagte Harry und wandte seinen Blick wieder ab.  
„Wäre ich nicht gewesen, würde Cedric noch leben, wäre ich nicht gewesen, würden Mom und Dad noch leben"   
schrie Harry.  
Sirius sah ihn erschrocken an und stammelte: „das.. das glaubst du doch nicht im Ernst oder?"  
„Doch", sagte Harry „würde es mich nicht geben, würden sie alle noch Leben sein."  
  
In dieser Nacht hatte Harry sein Gedächtnis wieder vollkommen zurückerhalten und das alles nur durch einen   
Alptraum, den er von Cedric gehabt hatte.  
  
In den nächsten Tagen redeten Sirius und Harry viel mit einander.  
Harry hatte bemerkt das er von Sirius ja eigentlich nichts wusste also erzählte Sirius ihm einwenig von sich.  
Aber vor allem erzählte er ihm von seiner Familie:  
„Meine Eltern wohnen in der Nähe von Boston.  
Meine Schwester Jelcie wohnt in Kelsingthon und arbeitet im Ministerium in der Forschungsabteilung der   
Nachtpflanzen."  
Harry hatte ihm immer gespannt zugehört.  
Er freute sich schon Sirius Familie kennen zu lernen.  
  
Harry hatte die letzten Tage genug Zeit nachzudenken und er war zu dem Entschluss  
gekommen, dass er den Kampf gegen Voldemord aufnehmen wollte, schon wegen Cedric und seinen Eltern, das wahr er   
ihnen einfach schuldig.  
An einem der nächsten Tage schickte er Sirius los um in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, er wollte seine   
Schulbücher für das nächste Schuljahr haben und er wollte jetzt schon mit dem Lernen anfangen, die Lehrer würden   
staunen!  
Zuerst hatte er Madame Pomfrey noch versucht zu überzeugen dass es ihm wieder ganz gut ging und er die Bücher  
selbst kaufen konnte.  
Doch Harry wusste selbst das es nicht stimmte, doch nur im Bett hocken war nun mal nicht Harrys Sache.  
  
Aber auch immer nur lernen, das war auch nicht Harrys Stil, und so wurde er immer unruhiger in seinem Bett.  
Und eines Morgens machte er eine schreckliche Entdeckung;  
Sein Amulett war weg, er hatte es vorher gar nicht wahrgenommen dass es nicht mehr um seinen Hals hing,   
wahrscheinlich hatte auch seine Amnesie einen großen Anteil der Schuld das es ihm erst jetzt auffiel.  
Er fragte sofort Madame Pomfrey wo es wäre.  
„Tut mir leid Harry, ich weiß nichts von einem Amulett, vielleicht hast du es ja beim Sturz verloren."  
In Harry stieg Panik hoch, er wusste das Madame Pomfrey recht haben musste, er wollte sofort los um das   
Amulett suchen zu gehen.  
Madame Pomfrey war schon am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs sie hatte die größte Mühe damit, das er ruhig   
lag und nicht sofort aus dem Bett stieg.  
Und das musste er, wie sie ihm immer wieder sagte, da seine Knochen sonst nicht wieder richtig ineinander   
wachsen konnten.  
Zum Glück kam in diesem Moment gerade Professor Dumbledore und Sirius herein.  
„Merlin sei dank dass sie kommen Professor" sagte Madame Pomfrey und versuchte immer noch   
Harry ins Bett nieder zu drücken doch dieser wehrte sich mit einer Kraft die ihm  
Madame Pomfrey noch nicht zugetraut hatte.  
Sirius und Dumbledore kamen mit zügigen Schritten an Harrys Bett.  
„Harry, was soll das?  
Du weißt doch dass du ruhig in deinem Bett liegen musst", versuchte Sirius seinen Neffen wieder zum  
liegen zu bewegen.  
„Poppy kannst du mir erklären was hier vor sich geht?"  
Fragte Professor Dumbledore.  
„Ja Albus.  
Es geht wohl um ein Amulett das Mister Potter beim Sturz Verloren gegangen ist.  
Und jetzt will er Unvernünftigerweise danach suchen."  
„Aber Harry", sagte Professor Dumbledore „du hast noch strickte Bettruhe du darfst das Bett noch nicht verlassen."  
„Ach was" sagte Harry „ich bin wieder topfit."  
„Das sind Sie noch lange nicht Mister Potter", sagte Poppy etwas schärfer als es beabsichtigt gewesen war.  
Doch auch ihre Geduld war irgendwann zu ende.  
„Wenn Sie jetzt aufstehen, werden ihre Knochen dem Druck nicht standhalten und werden wahrscheinlich wieder   
zersplittern und dann müssten wir wieder mit der ganzen Behandlung von vorne anfangen.  
Außerdem könnten sie sowieso keinen Schritt alleine gehen da sie noch viel zu schwach sind."  
„Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag, Harry"  
Sagte Sirius.  
„Ich werde nach dem Amulett suchen, aber nur wenn du vernünftig wirst und dich wieder ruhig in deinem Bett   
verhältst."  
  
Seitdem waren zwei Tage vergangen und Sirius hatte das Amulett immer noch nicht gefunden.  
Zum Glück kam dann Mundungus vorbei, untersuchte ihn und stellte zufrieden  
fest, dass Harrys Knochen wieder zusammengewachsen waren und sagte das er morgen einmal für kurze zeit   
aufstehen dürfe, dass er es aber nicht übertreiben dürfe.   
Für Harry war das Musik in den Ohren, er lag ja jetzt schon seit fünfzehnzehn Tagen im Bett. Klar, die ersten fünf   
Tage war er in einer Art Komma gefangen gewesen, aber 10 Tage bei vollem Bewusstsein ans Bett gefesselt zu sein das wäre   
für jeden ein Alptraum.  
Dann konnte er ja schon bald selber nach seinem Amulett suchen gehen, dachte er sich.  
Harry konnte in dieser Nacht einfach nicht einschlafen er freute sich wie ein kleines Kind auf morgen, endlich   
wieder einmal auf seinen Füssen stehen zu können.  
Madame Pomfrey verlor dann irgend wann die Geduld und gab ihm einen Schlaftrunk.  
Wonach Harry dann erst am nächsten morgen gegen zehn Uhr aufwachte.  
Mundungus und Sirius kamen erst gegen 11.30 in Harrys Zimmer nachdem er schon gefrühstückt hatte.  
„Morgen ihr zwei" sagte Harry gut gelaunt.  
„Morgen Harry", grüßten sie ihn zurück.  
Mundungus untersuchte als erstes Harry und half ihm danach sich aufzurichten und half ihm das er auf der   
Bettkante sitzen konnte.  
Harry lies sich vom Bett auf seine Füße gleiten als Mundungus sich gerade Sirius zuwandte und ihm etwas   
sagte, er wäre wohl auf den Boden gesackt wenn Sirius und Mundungus nicht so gute Reflexen gehabt hätten   
und ihn im letzten Moment  
noch aufgefangen hätten.  
Sie setzten ihn zurück auf sein Bett.  
„Geht's dir gut Harry?"  
Fragte Sirius.  
Harry gab keine Antwort, er sah verwirrt aus.  
„Was hast du den erwartet Harry? Deine Knochen sind zwar zusammengewachsen, doch du bist natürlich noch viel   
zu schwach und außerdem bestehst du fast nur aus Haut und Knochen du solltest mehr essen" sagte Mundungus.  
„Du wirst sehen, deine Kraft wird im nu zurückkommen", munterte Poppy ihn auf, die ebenfalls das Zimmer   
betreten hatte.  
Sie halfen Harry auf die Beine und gingen mit ihm einige Schritte, wobei Sirius ihn links und Mundungus rechts   
stützte.  
Harry kam sich dabei unendlich blöd vor.  
Er fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind, das seine ersten Gehversuche machte. 


	7. Der kleine Ausflug

Harry Potter und das Schutzschild von francis  
(Im Ligusterweg)  
================================================================================  
Kapitel 7: Der kleine Ausflug  
-----------------------------  
  
Titel: Harry Potter und das Schutzschild  
Autor: Francis   
Inhalt: Es geht um Harrys fünftes Schuljahr.  
Noch während den Ferien wird er angegriffen, doch das ist noch längst nicht  
alles....  
Remus Lupin und Sirius Black sind auch mit von der Partie  
Feedback: f.hautmann@bluewin.ch  
Altersbeschränkung: 12  
Disclaimer: Alle Charakteren gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling  
Kategorie: Abenteuer  
Anmerkung der Autorin: Ich widme dieses Kapitel Luna die mir gehörig ihre  
meinung gesagt hat deshalb lade ich hier auch wieder mal was hoch.  
@Luna: Warum es bei mir so lange dauert kann ich dir leider auch nicht sagen,   
das wüsste ich ja selbst gerne. Ich habe einfach keine zeit mehr zu schreiben und   
ausserdem hänge ich nur noch sehr selten am Computer mir ist die Lust nach   
Schreiben irgendwie vergangen.  
Ausserdem haben wir jetzt Wildsaison das bedeutet stress total und wenn ich   
dann mal frei habe möchte ich diese zeit gerne mit meinem Freund verbringen.  
Jetzt bin ich ernsthaft am überlegen ob ich nicht ne ff. von mir fallen lassen sollte  
und die wahl würde definitiv auf diese hier fallen da sie die schlechteste ist.  
Dann hätte ich weniegstens nur noch zwei ff. an denen ich weiter schreiben sollte.  
Aber ein paar Kapitel habe ich von dieser Fanfiction schon längst fertig geschrieben  
und die werde ich auch sicher noch nach und nach hoch laden.  
  
******************  
  
Der kleine Ausflug!  
  
Harrys Kräfte erholten sich allmählich, sie mussten ihn zwar immer noch stützen  
aber es ging ihm schon wesentlich besser. So bekam er auch langsam seinen alten  
Tatendrang zurück.  
  
Harry wachte eines Morgens, sehr früh auf, so das er noch ganz alleine im  
Krankenflügel war.  
Zuerst blieb er eine Weile im Bett liegen, starrte vor sich hin oder dachte über  
seine Sorgen nach, doch irgendwann wurde ihm auch das zu langweilig.  
Er hatte es langsam satt sich ständig über irgendwelche Probleme Sorgen zu  
machen.  
Er wünschte sich schon seit sehr langer Zeit einfach ein normaler  
fünfzehnjähriger Junge zu sein. Nicht Harry Potter, sondern nur Harry. Harry  
hätte sehr gerne sein Leben mit Ron getauscht.  
Ron war letztes Jahr furchtbar eifersüchtig auf ihn gewesen, und das nur weil  
Harry mal wieder im Mittelpunkt stand. Ron beneidete auch ihn um sein Geld.  
Dabei merkte er gar nicht das er eigentlich viel reicher war als Harry es je  
sein konnte, Ron besaß etwas, das viel mehr wert war als Harrys ganzes Geld es  
je sein konnte.  
Ron hatte eine Mutter einen Vater und noch sechs Geschwister die immer für ihn  
da waren, ihn liebten und überall unterstützten.  
Harry kannte das alles nicht, er wurde immer wie der letzte Dreck von den  
Dursleys behandelt. Dort hat ihn nie jemand geliebt und Sorgen haben sie sich  
erst recht nicht um ihn gemacht. Er beneidete Ron einwenig um sein Glück, das  
Glück das Ron für selbstverständlich hielt. Doch Harry würde er es sich nie  
anmerken lassen.   
  
Langsam setzte Harry sich in seinem Bett auf.  
Nach und nach zog er sich seine Kleider an, die neben dem Bett auf einem Stuhl  
bereit lagen.  
Er lies sich langsam mit seinen Füssen auf den noch etwas kühlen Parkettboden  
hinunter gleiten, er merkte das seine Beine einwenig eingeknickt waren, und so  
stütze er sich an der Kommode neben seinem Bett ab.  
Langsam gewöhnten sich Harrys Beine an sein Gewicht so das er die Kommode  
loslassen konnte. Er lief zum Fenster hinüber, öffnete die Gardienen und sah  
hinaus.  
Es würde ein schöner Tag werden dachte er wehmütig. //Und ich muss wieder den  
ganzen Tag hier drinnen bleiben.//  
  
Madame Pomfrey wollte ihn noch nicht, auf Wiesen oder Steinwegen herum laufen  
lassen, da sie meinte er wäre noch zu unsicher auf den Beinen.  
//Manchmal übertreibt sie es mit ihrer Führsorge ganz schön.//   
  
Harry sah wie die Sonne draussen langsam aufging und ihre Strahlen über das  
Gelände fielen.  
Ein paar Vögel flogen draussen herum und freuten sich über den schönen Tag der  
hereinbrach.   
Plötzlich bekam Harry einen Geistesblitz, so wie es Geistesblitze nun mal an  
sich hatten.   
Die anderen würden sicher erst in circa einer Stunde aufwachen und solange  
könnte er doch mal hinunter gehen und etwas frische Luft einatmen, es wird  
bestimmt noch eine ganze Weile dauern bis die Anderen kommen. Schaden konnte es  
auch nicht. Ein wenig frische Luft hat bisher noch niemanden umgebracht, und es  
ist besser als immer in diesem muffigen Zimmer zu hocken, überzeugte er sich  
selbst.  
Im nachhinein dachte Harry. //Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein und denken, dass  
das gut ausgeht.//  
  
Harry schnappte sich noch schnell eine leichte Sommerjacke, da es draussen  
sicher noch etwas frisch sein würde und machte sich langsam auf den weg in  
Richtung Tür. Schon nach ein paar Schritten merkte er wie die Müdigkeit in ihm  
langsam aufstieg.  
Doch Harry wollte unbedingt kurz an den See, er liebte den See. Er könnte dort  
stundenlang sitzen, es war in Hogwarts sein Lieblingsplatz, denn hier konnte man  
in Ruhe nachdenken oder der Riesenkrake zusehen wie sie sich in der Sonne  
aalte.  
Harry hatte inzwischen die Treppen erreicht und fluchte innerlich.  
//Mist die hab ich total vergessen.//  
Doch da bleibt ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig als die Treppe hinunterzusteigen.  
Harry nahm vorsichtig eine Stufe nach der anderen und stützte sich dabei zu  
seiner Sicherheit am Geländer ab. Doch trotzdem gab es mehr als eine heikle  
Situation.  
Einmal wäre er fast über seine eigenen Füsse gestolpert und ein anderes mal ist  
er in eine Trickstufe hineingetreten und hätte dabei fast das Gleichgewicht  
verloren, doch glücklicherweise konnte er sich im letzten Moment noch halten.  
Harry atmete einmal tief durch als er die Treppe überwunden hatte.  
Er hatte schon ein paar Schweissperlen auf seiner Stirn bekommen so anstrengend  
war es für ihn gewesen, doch jetzt sah er die Tür, die hinaus zum  
Hogwartsgelände führte.  
Innerlich machte sein Herz einen kurzen Freudenhüpfer.  
Er trat hinaus, wohlig warme Sonnenstrahlen trafen ihn auf dem Gesicht.  
Er lief zum See suchte sich ein trockenes Plätzchen und legte sich in das frisch  
riechende Gras.  
Er wollte sich nur fünf Minuten hinlegen um sich etwas auszuruhen, doch nach  
kurzer Zeit schon war er eingeschlafen und dachte gar nicht daran, das man sich  
über seinen Verbleib sorgen machen könnte.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit waren die Anderen aufgewacht.  
Madam Pomfrey ging mit einem Frühstückstablett, zu Harry in den Krankenflügel.  
Während Sirius immer noch damit beschäftigt war sich anzukleiden.  
Madam Pomfrey klopfte sachte an die Türe und ging dann hinein.  
"Guten Mor......."  
-Klirrrr- Madame Pomfrey hatte das Tablett fallen gelassen.  
Sie stand regelrecht unter Schock, aber lief langsam an Harrys Bett heran um  
wirklich sicher zugehen das es leer stand. Das nächste was sie überkam war  
Angst.  
"Wo.. wo.. wo ist den Harry?" Stammelte sie vor sich her.  
"Er kann doch sein Bett nicht einfach verlassen, das ist doch viel zu gefährlich  
für ihn."  
Sie rannte sofort in Sirius Zimmer hinein (der gerade dabei war sich  
anzuziehen).  
"Poppy was soll den das, ich bin gerade dabei mich anzuziehen kannst du denn  
nicht anklopfen?" Sagte Sirius brüsk.  
"Harry ist weg Sirius."  
"Was soll das heissen er ist weg?"  
"Er ist nicht in seinem Zimmer sein Bett ist leer."  
"WAS? Darf oder kann er denn schon alleine aufstehen?!"  
"Natürlich nicht." sagte sie scharf.   
"Weiß Dumbledore schon davon?"  
"Nein, ich gehe aber gleich zu ihm und sag im Bescheid."  
"Gut und ich werde ihn im Schloss suchen weit kann er ja nicht sein."  
Sirius durchsuchte das ganze Schloss aber fand ihn nicht.  
"Und wie sieht's aus, hast du ihn schon gefunden?"  
Fragte Dumbledor als er Sirius auf einem Korridor begegnete.  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Meinst du er ist draussen?"  
"Kann schon sein." Meinte Dumbledore.  
"Aber er hat doch noch zu wenig Kraft als das er die Treppe hätte hinuntergehen  
können."  
Sagte Madame Pomfrey.  
"Da sollten sie ihn aber inzwischen besser kennen." Sagte Sirius.  
"Wenn der sich mal was in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann hält ihn nichts mehr  
zurück."  
Sie suchten das Hogwartsgelände ab und suchten dann schliesslich auch am See, an  
dem sie ihn liegend vorfanden.  
"Harry" Rief Sirius und schüttelte ihn leicht am Oberkörper so das dieser  
aufwachte.  
Harry schaute ihn verschlafen an.  
"Was machst du hier Harry? Weißt du eigentlich was für Sorgen wir uns gemacht  
haben?  
Du weisst doch genau das du nicht alleine aufstehen sollst. Was hast du dir  
dabei gedacht?  
Dir hätte wer weis was passieren können." Sagte Sirius schroff.  
Dumbledore legte Sirius von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte zu ihm.  
"Lass es gut sein."  
"Harry war schon ewig lang nicht mehr an der frischen Luft, ich kann gut  
verstehen das er ausgebüchst ist. Auch wenn ich so was nicht unbedingt gut  
heisse." Fügte er hinzu.  
"Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt Harry." Sagte Madame Pomfrey.  
"Tut mir leid." Sagte Harry zermürbt.  
  
Harrys Magen fing plötzlich an zu knurren er schlang seine Arme um den Bauch und  
sah verlegen zu Boden.  
"Also, ich wäre auch für ein Frühstück zu haben." Sagte Sirius mit einem  
Augenzwinkern zu Harry.  
Was Harry wieder ein ganzes Stück aufheiterte. //Dann ist er also nicht mehr all  
zu böse.//  
"Also, gehen wir wieder hoch." Sagte Dumbledor.  
Harry wollte aufstehen kam aber ziemlich ins straucheln und wäre wohl  
hingefallen.  
Sirius konnte ihn aber nochmals halten und trug ihn unter lautstarken Protesten  
von Harrys Seite hoch in den Krankenflügel.  
Harry hatte diesen und jenen Einspruch erhoben, denn er wollte nicht wie ein  
Baby herumgetragen werden, doch Sirius blieb stur.  
"Das hätte mich auch gewundert." Sagte Poppy forsch während sie die Treppen  
empor stiegen. "Das hat ziemlich viel von deiner Kraft gekostet, du kannst doch  
noch nicht einfach in der Gegend herum spazieren.  
Sirius legte Harry auf sein Bett während Poppy die Reste des Frühstücks, die sie  
zu Boden hatte fallen lassen, wegzauberte.  
Dumbledor kam mit einem neuen Frühstückstablett, setzte es auf Harrys Nachttisch  
ab, wünschte noch einen guten Appetit und sagte dann das er noch ein paar Sachen  
zu regeln hätte.  
Die nächsten Tage verliefen für Harry um einiges besser, erstens wurde ihm  
erlaubt nach draussen zu gehen, (wahrscheinlich wollten sie einfach sicher gehen  
das er nicht noch einmal ausbüchst) und so musste er nicht ewig in seinem Bett  
oder Zimmer bleiben, zweitens erholte er sich die letzten Tage sehr gut und  
drittens sagte Madam Pomfrey zu ihm, das er schon bald die Krankenstation  
verlassen könnte da er sich ziemlich gut erholt hatte.  
Und das Beste war natürlich das er nicht mehr zurück zu den Dursleys musste, da  
Sirius ja freigesprochen war. 


End file.
